NARUTO SENSEI
by sukez no uchiha
Summary: Naruto baru menyadari jika usianya tidak bisa tua lagi lebih dari 25 tahun, terpaksa dia harus menyaksikan orang yang di sayanginya mati satu persatu. Mengasingkan diri dalam gua dan menciptakan jurus-jurus baru. Sampai dia menemukan jurus yang membuka jalan antar dimensi... . WARNING: Godlike!Naru. Strong!Naru. Rinnengan!Naru. Sharingan!Naru. Mokuton!Naru. De.el.el
1. Chapter 1 Dunia baru

NARUTO SENSEI

Disclaimers : yang pasti bukan punya saya.

Genre : Adventure dulu yang lain nyusul

Rated : M

Pairing : Naruto X Seiring dengan berjalanya waktu.

Warning : Typo(S), OOC, geje, alur ngak tentu, abal, dan masih banyak lagi.

Summary : Naruto baru menyadari jika usianya tidak bisa tua lagi lebih dari 25 tahun, terpaksa dia harus menyaksikan orang yang di sayanginya mati satu persatu. Mengasingkan diri dalam gua dan menciptakan jurus-jurus baru. Sampai dia menemukan jurus yang membuka jalan antar dimensi.

NARUTO SENSEI

Chapter 1_Dunia baru

Padang rumput yang luas dengan tebing di belakangnya, di tebing itu terdapat sebuah lubang sekitar tiga meter persegi, lubang tersebut adalah jalan masuk menuju tempat pengasingan seseorang.

Dan seseorang tersebut adalah aku, Uzumaki Naruto yang di kenal sebagai anak dalam ramalan dan pahlawan perang dunia shinobi ke empat hanya bisa merutuki nasib yang sedang terjadi padaku.

Aku sudah lupa hari, tanggal dan tahun, bahkan aku tak tau sudah berapa lama aku tinggal di gua ini. Aku sengaja mengasingakan diri. Mengasingkan diri disini ,di tempat yang sangat jauh dari pemukiman penduduk.

Aku sudah tak memiliki apapun lagi di konoha, Hinata serta anak-anak ku dan yang lain pasti sudah lama meninggal. Mereka tumbuh normal tidak seperti aku yang terjebak dalam usia 25-an ini.

Yang aku pertanyakan adalah kenapa aku, kenapa hanya aku, sedangkan Sasuke normal seperti yang lain. Aku ingat saat dia meninggal. Dia memaksaku untuk mengambil matanya dan menanamkanya pada mataku.

Aku awalnya tidak mau. Aku terus mengatakan bahwa mata itu tidak pantas untuk ku, dia pantas membawanya mati bersama dirinya. Tapi satu pesanya yang akhirnya membuatku menerima pemberiannya."Jagalah mataku baik-baik. Anggaplah ini hanya kenang-kenangan bagiku, sahabatmu. Mungkin dengan mata ini kau bisa hidup bahagia."

Dan Sasuke meninggal di pangkuan ku bersama anaknya, Sarada. Anak semata wangnya yang menjadi dokter terhebat setelah Kaa-sannya, juga kerabat dekat kami berdua semuanya berkumpul disini dengan perasaan duka dan kehilangan yang besar.

Dengan terisak Sarada memohon padaku "tolonglah paman Naruto. kabulkan permintaan Otou-san, aku akan membantu dalam operasi ini dan aku pastikan akan berjalan sempurna, ini demi Otou-san" kurang lebih begitulah ucapanya.

Setelah operasi dan mataku sempurna menjadi mata hitam onixs Sasuke aku pamit kepada semua penduduk Konoha. Aku sudah berhenti dari jabatan hokage saat usia hinata 64 tahun dan bertepatan dengan kematianya.

Konohamaru sebagai pemimpin selanjutnya. Juga aku telah melarang Boruto dan Himawari untuk menyusul dan berkelana dengan ku.

Berpuluh-puluh tahun dan terus berjalan. Aku yakin sekarang semua yang ku kenal di Konoha sudah tidak ada lagi. Meninggal menyisahkan sebuah nama yang di ukir diatas nisan mereka.

Di gua ini juga jurus-jurus baru bermunculan dari pikiranku, tapi yang satu ini sungguh tak terbayangkan olehku. Jurus yang hanya ku fokuskan pada pembuatan dimensi baru berakibat pembentukan portal menuju dimensi lain yang belum ku ketahui dunia apa itu.

Akupun tak habis pikir, segera ku bentuk bunshin dan ku suruh dia untuk menjelajahi dimensi itu.

Selagi menunggu kabar dari sang bunshin, aku mengistirahatkan tubuh 25 tahunan berusia ratusan tahunanku ini.

Tidak selang lama ingatan sang bunshin masuk dalam kepalaku.

Ternyata tempat itu adalah tempat yang sangat modern, memiliki gedung-gedung pencakar langit seperti di Amegakure tapi dalam bentuk gedung yang berbeda.

Orang-orang di sana juga memakai pakaian yang aneh dan hampir sama, sepertinya mereka hanya warga sipil biasa, terbukti dengan aliran chakra mereka yang terbatas dan sangat sedikit.

Hmmm… rupanya aku tidak dapat kembali lagi yah setelah masuk ke sana. Dan bunshinku juga telah menyiapkan setelan pakaian yang banyak di gunakan orang-orang di dimensi itu.

Bagus, rupanya dia mengerti aku. Eh, tentu sajalah dia kan aku.

Sekarang bagaimana ?

Informasi sudah ku dapat dan kini tinggal memantapkan hati saja untuk pergi kesana. Mungkin di dunia baru itu akan menyenangkan. Di sini juga sudah tidak ada yang ku pertahankan lagi, aku tak punya apa-apa lagi.

Aku berdiri dari berbaringku dan menuju portal antar dimensi yang masih aktif, selangakah lagi aku akan menuju dimensi itu. Keyakinanku sudah bulat dan tidak ada lagi yang harus aku bawa lagi selain pedang Kusanagi No Tsuragi milik Sasuke yang tersegel dalam lengan ku.

Setelah melangkahkan kakiku ke dalam portal, aku di suguhi dengan pemandangan yang sangat indah, lebih indah dari ingatan bunshin ku.

Di depanku terlihat jelas pemandangan kota di malam hari. Dengan lampu-lampu di gedung itu yang menambah aksen mempesona dan apa itu yang berlalu lalang di jalan. Ah… sudahlah, nanti juga tau sendiri.

Beruntung sekali portal itu terbentuk di bukit ini sehingga aku dapat menyaksikan pemandangan ini.

Saat aku mulai berjalan kepalaku mulai berdenyut pusing dan otomatis aku pegangi kepalaku dengan sedikit memijatnya. Aku ingat pakaian yang sengaja di persiapkan bunshinku di tempat ini.

Ah, itu dia, tepat di bawah pohon, aku pun segera mengambil dan memakainya.

Hmm.. beruntungnya aku menemukan dompet yang berisi banyak uang di dalamnya. Mungkin ini sudah cukup untuk beli makanan dan potong rambut mengingat rambutku sekarang yang sudah mencapai punggung. Tapi jika di biarkan segini mungkin bagus kali yah. Dari pada buang-buang uang.

Dan tentunya aku harus mencari pekerjaan juga besok, mengingat sekarang sudah malam aku harus tidur.

Jurus Mokuton kugunakan untuk membuat rumah pohon yang akan ku gunakan sebagai tempat tidur.

Kayu-kayu bermunculan dari pohon inangnya dan saling berkolaborasi membentuk sebuah rumah pohon dengan apa yang sedang aku pikirkan.

Sempurna, imajinasiku memang top. Heheee..

Ku naiki rumah pohon yang sudah selesai. Wiih, ternyata lebih indah dari sini. Andai saja mereka ada disini. Mungkin aku tidak kesepian seperti ini.

Hhhhh, dari pada memikirkan itu lebih baik tidur saja lah. Dasar takdir menyebalkan.

.

.

.

Di pagi hari seorang yang terlihat dalam usia 25 tahunan yang memiliki rambut pirang panjang lurus sepunggung di ikat pony tail dan memiliki mata hitam oniks sedang terbangun dari tidur indahnya.

Itulah aku, Uzumaki Naruto. Orang yang sedang beranjak bangun dan mencari air untuk membersihkan diri. Turun dari rumah pohon dan mencari sumber air untuk sekedar cuci muka dan mungkin juga mandi jika memungkinkan.

Rupanya tidak jauh dari sini ada sungai, sungguh beruntungnya aku. Mungkin setelah membersihkan diri aku akan berkeliling ke kota. Sekedar mencari informasi atau mungkin bisa mendapatkan hal yang menarik. Mungkin juga ada ramen hehehee. Aku sudah lupa terakhir kali aku makan ramen.

Dan di sinilah aku, di kedai ramen yang berada di kota ini. Setelah selesai makan aku membayar dan ternyata uang yang ku punya hanya tersisa sedikit. Rupanya aku harus mencari pekerjaan.

Membosankan.

Melangkah tak tentu arah sampai kakiku membawaku menuju tempat dimana aku yakini bahwa tempat itu merupakan tempat menuntut ilmu.

Akademi kuou, itulah yang tertulis di atas gerbang bangunan sekolah yang mirip dengan bangunan eropa itu. Sunguh bangunan yang indah, apa aku bisa mencari pekerjaan di sini yah ?

Juga aku merasakan aura yang tidak mungkin di miliki oleh manusia. Rasa penasaranku akan aura yang tak ku kenali sebagai manusia membawaku berjalan jauh menuju bangunan itu.

"Maaf paman, anda sedang apa yah datang kemari"

"Eh.." kaget aku, tiba-tiba saja ada orang yang menanyaiku. Perempuan yang memiliki tubuh yang tidah bisa di katakan kecil dan tidak juga tinggi memakai seragam yang kuyakini seragam sekolah ini berambut hitam sebahu dengan kacamata lonjong yang bertengger di hidung mancungnya. 'Jadi dia yang punya aura itu'.

"Oh ia, aku ingin melamar pekerjaan di sini. Apa kau tau caranya."

"Kebetulan sekali, di sini sedang ada guru yang akan pensiun hari ini dan belum ada penggantinya. Dan perkenalkan saya adalah Souna Shitori ketua Osis di sini. Mari saya antar err…"

"Naruto, Uzumaki Naruto."

"Emm, baiklah, ayo ikut saya Naruto-san"

Aku terus mengikuti anak yang bernama Sona ini dalam diam. Dia mengingatkanku dengan anak Sasuke dan sakura saja, sifat angkuh berwibawanya, wajah datarnya, bahkan rambt hitam dan kacamatanya. Tidak sadar aku tersenyum sendiri.

Tiba-tiba saja Sona berhenti di depan pintu yang bertuliskan Kepala Sekolah, aku juga ikut berhenti. Sayup-sayup terdengar dari dalam ruangan seperti ada yang sedang berbicara.

Sona mengetuk pintu dan terdengar orang menyuruh masuk. Kami pun masuk dan terlihatlah dua orang, satu pria yang sekitar umur 40 tahunan memakai pakaian seperti orang yang ku temui di jalan dengan membawa koper sedang berada di belakang meja bertuliskan kepala sekolah dan satu lagi sedang duduk di kursi depan meja, dia terlihat sangat tua.

"Maaf pak, saya kesini ingin mengantarkan Naruto-san yang ingin melamar pekerjaan di sini"

Perkataan sona membuat orang yang menjabat sebagai kepala sekolah itu menoleh padaku dan uh… pandanganya, aku tak suka itu pak, kau seperti menelanjangiku.

"Apa sudah, jika sudah kau boleh pergi"

Sombong sekali orang ini, akan ku beri pelajaran dia nanti.

Aku lihat Sona yang membungkukan diri dan berbalik untuk berjalan keluar ruangan dan menutup pintu dengan pelan sehingga tak terdengar suara yang keras. Di lihat dari ekspresi sona yang tak berpengaruh atas ucapan kepala sekolah tadi mungkin dia sudah terbiasa menerimanya.

"Jadi anda yang ingin menggantikan saya. Sukurlah, jadi pelajaran setelah jam istirahat nanti aku tidak mengajar. Aku sangat tua untuk mengajar anak-anak yang bandel. Sungguh melahkan."

Seorang yang terlihat sangat tua tadi, tanpa menunggu jawabanku langsung saja mengira bahwa aku akan jadi penggantinya. Memang benar sih aku akan bekerja disini dan juga mingkin akan menjadi penggatinya. Dan pakai curhat segala, sukurilah masa tuamu pak, daripada aku yang tidak bisa tua.

"I-ia benar" jawabku gugup.

"Jadi kau ingin mengajar di sini yah. Mana berkas-berkasmu ?"

Eh…. Berkas, berkas apa ?, aku tidak punya apapun di sini. Harus memakai sharingan ini. Maaf ya pak ini terpaksa. Ku aktifkan sharingan ku dan menanamkan ingatan palsu pada kepala sekolah sombong ini, dan dia pingsan.

Sedangkan dengan orang yang akan kuganti pekerjaanya terlihat panik dan mengguncang-guncangkan tubuh kepala sekolah.

"Telpon ambulance" serunya padaku.

Ambulance, apa lagi itu ?. Aku dekati pak tua ini dan kurubah mata ku menjadi rinnegan, menempelkan tanganku ke kepala guru tua ini dan ku tarik nyawanya, semua ingatanya menjadi miliku, dari hal yang penting sampai hal yang tidak penting ada di kepalaku.

Aku mengerti cara mengajar murid dan bersosialisasi dengan guru-guru dan para murid. Rupanya begitu cara hidup di dimensi ini. Baiklah, sekarang apa. Mungkin sementara ini aku sembunyikan mayat ini di dimensi kamui saja.

*whuusss*

Yup. Selesai, tinggal membangunkan orang sombong ini. Aku memegang tanganya dan membentuk setengah segel harimau dan.

"KAI"

Dia mulai terbangun. "Anda tidak apa-apa pak ?" Tanya ku memastikan.

"Tidak. Apa yang barusan terjadi ?"

"Anda pingsan tiba-tiba saat setelah guru yang ku ganti keluar ruangan pak"

"Begitu yah. baiklah, aku sudah menjelaskan tentang peraturan di sini kan, jadi kau bisa mengajar setelah istirahat nanti di kelas yang telah terjadwal. Apa kau mengerti Uzumaki-san"Aku menganguk sebagai tanda mengerti.

"Baiklah, sekarang kau boleh keluar ruangan" aku berdiri dari kursi, membungkuk dan berbalik lalu berjalan keluar dari ruangan kepala sekolah.

Matamu sungguh berguna. Terimakaasih Sasuke, dengan matamu ini aku bisa lebih mudah menjalani hidup abadiku ini.

Murid-murid keluar dari kelasnya setelah mendengar bel tanda istirahat dan saat sebelum itu aku berada di atap. menghitung uang pensiunan dari guru tua yang baru saja aku bunuh yang sekarang berada di dimensi kamui ku.

Dengan uang ini aku bisa menyewa apartemen yang sederhana dan sisanya aku buat membeli pakaian dan kebutuhan sehari-hari.

Aku lapar sekarang, apa di kantin sekolah ini ada ramen yah. Coba kita cari tau. Dan setelah sampai di kantin, aku bertanya apa ada ramen. Betapa senangnya aku ternyata ada, langsung saja aku memesan dua mangok ramen jumbo.

Aku menunggu dengan tidak sabar di meja kantin. Sampai aku melihat pesananku datang.

"Selamat makan" seruku pada dua mangkok jumbo berisi ramen.

Aku langsung melahap ramenku dengan rakus saat aku merasakan ramen yang sekarang ku makan ini mirip dengan ramen ichiraku, sungguh aku merindukanya.

Tidak ku hiraukan anak-anak yang memandangku dengan aneh, yang penting aku makan ramen. Tak sampai sepuluh menit ramenku sudah habis dan perutku pun mulai buncit.

Aku berjalan dengan memegangi perutku menuju kasir untuk membayar ramen dan minuman yang ada di meja tadi. Setelah itu aku menuju ke ruang guru untuk mengambil bahan mengajarku di kelas.

Bersamaan dengan selesainya aku mengambil dan sedikit mempelajari bahan ajaranku, bel tanda pelajaran dimulai kembali berbunyi. Dan itu tanda kepadaku untuk mengajar murid untuk pertamakalinya.

"Selamat mengajar yah Uzumaki-san" seorang guru yang ada di sebelah meja kerja guruku memberiku semangat.

Aku tersenyum dan mengucapakan "Terimakasih." Dan aku keluar menuju ruang kelas yang akan menjadi tempatku mengajar.

Ruang kelas 3-A menjadi tempat pertamaku mengajar. di mana kelas itu yah, menurut ingatan curianku ada di sepanjang lorong ini.

Ah…. Itu dia kelas 3-A.

Bagaimana nati yah. Mungkin aku harus keras atau biasa saja yah saat mengajar. Ah, nati juga akan tau sendiri seperti apa. Dan tak terasa aku sudah ada di depan pintu kelas.

Langsung saja aku membuka pintu kelas dan terlihat kelas yang sebelumya sangat ramai dengan ocehan murid-murid menjadi sunyi tidak ada yang berbicara, mungkin mereka belum tau bahwa aku adalah guru pengganti mereka.

Aku taruh buku yang sebelumnya ku pegang ke atas meja dan mengambil spidol yang ada di meja.

"UZUMAKI NARUTO"

Kata itulah yang ku tulis di papan dan aku mulai berbicara.

"Perkenalkan, aku adalah guru biologi baru kalian yang akan mengajar mulai sekarang menggantikan guru lama kalian yang memutuskan untuk pensiun dari profesi ini. Dan untuk namaku kalian bisa membaca sendiri di papan tilis" Aku melihat semua murid yang memasang ekspresi berbeda-beda. "Apa ada pertanyaan" lanjutku.

Satu-satinya anak yang mempunyai rambut berwarna merah darah dan waw, apa-apaan dada itu yang mungkin sama besarnya dengan milik Tsunade Baa-chan. Apa itu tidak berat.

Dari auranya dia buakan manusia rupanya dan juga di depanya yang merupakan anak dengan potongan rambut hitam panjang di ikat pony tail sepertiku.

"yah.." jawabku pada anak itu.

"Kenapa rambut Sensei panjang" pertanyaan yang tidak masuk akal, ku kira apa. Membuat ku sweetdrop saja.

Mungkin ini akan menjadi hari yang melelahkan untuk aku. Mengajar murid merupakan hal yang ku suka tapi jika sebanyak ini pasti akan menjadi sangat merepotkan.

"Eh.. maksutmu rambutku ini, rambutku sengaja ku panjangkan karena jika pendek maka aku akan terlihat mainstream" lihat setelah jawabanku itu.

Hahaahaha. Mereka terlihat sweetdrop, "Oh ia, Sensei belum tahu nama kalian satu persatu. Dan mungkin hari ini pelajaran kita ganti dengan perkenalan dan saling bercerita saja yah."

"OKE SENSEI" Dua anak yang berada di barisan paling belakang berteriak dengan semangat. Aku yakin bahwa mereka tidak menyukai pelajaran ini.

Aku hanya tersenyum saja. Perkenalan murid-murid yang maju bergiliran ke depan kelas terus ku ingat nama dan sebagainya di bangku khusus guru walaupun aku sudah tau nama mereka semua dari ingatan curian ku.

Anak yang bukan manusia tadi bernama Rias Gremory dan Akeno Himejima. Kurasa aku harus waspada dan mengawasinya.

Tak terasa pula jam pelajaranku sudah habis, aku mengambil buku yang ada di meja dan berkata pada murid-murid.

"kesan pertama ku pada kalian sangat mengasikan, bagaimana dengan kalian."

"SAMA SEPERTI ANDA SENSEI" Waw, mereka sangat kompak sekali.

"Oke, sampai jumpa di pertemuan selanjutnya" Dan aku kembali berjalan keluar menuju ruang kelas yang akan menjadi tempat menajarku selanjutnya.

Tidak berbeda jauh dari kelas sebelumnya. Yang aku lakukan hanyalah perkenalan dan bercanda. Setelah itu aku pamit pulang cepat karena jam ku di sekolah ini sudah tidak ada lagi.

Tidak menyia-nyiakan waktu lagi untuk mencari apartemen yang cocok. Segera saja aku telusuri kota kuou dan tak jarang pula aku bertanya pada orang.

Dan akhirnya setelah sekian lama mencari apartemen, aku menemukan apartemen yang cocok. Tidak terlalu besar dan juga tidak terlalu kecil. Dengan dua kamar yang satu kamarnya sebagai kamar tamu dan ada juga TVnya. Semua Nampak sempurna, tidak sia-sia aku menyewanya.

Badan ku sangat lelah, mungkin berendam di air dingin bisa meredam rasa lelahku. Membuka kamar mandi dan mengisi bathtub dengan air. Melepas pakaian dan masuk kedalam air.

Setelah berendam aku berganti pakaian yang sudah ku beli tadi dan tidur. Menunggu hari esok yang menantiku.

**TBC**

Apa layak lanjut…..?

REVIEW…


	2. Chapter 2 Tiga jenis mahluk astral

NARUTO SENSEI

Disclaimers : yang pasti bukan punya saya.

Genre : Adventure & Supranatural

Rated : M

Pairing : Naruto X ?

Warning : Typo(**S**), **OOC**, geje, alur ngak tentu, abal, dan masih banyak lagi.

Summary : Naruto baru menyadari jika usianya tidak bisa tua lagi lebih dari 25 tahun, terpaksa dia harus menyaksikan orang yang di sayanginya mati satu persatu. Mengasingkan diri dalam gua dan menciptakan jurus-jurus baru. Sampai dia menemukan jurus yang membuka jalan antar dimensi.

NARUTO SENSEI

Chapter 2_Tiga jenis mahluk astral

SEBELUMNYA….

Naruto berpindah dimensi dengan menyelidinya terlebih dahulu menggunakan bunshin. Dan akhirnya dia memutuskan berpindah dimensi, menemukan pekerjaan sebagai guru dengan cara memberi genjutsu abadi pada kapala sekolah dan mengambil ingatan guru tua yang akan pensiun dengan menggunakan mata rinnegan sebagai medianya. Naruto juga menemukan manusia tak ber aura manusia.

….

.

.

.

.

CHAPTER_2..

.

.

Pagi ini seperti pagi sebelumnya dimana matahari tetap muncul dari arah timur dan menuju arah barat. Di dalam apartemen yang sederhana kini terlihat seorang manusia berusia sekitar 25 tahunan dengan rambut kuning sepunggung yang di ikat pony tail sedang merapikan dasinya.

Itulah aku, Uzumaki Naruto. Semenjak di lahirkan aku sudah memiliki nama itu. Pemberian sekaligus kenang-kenangan dari kedua orang tuaku. Namikaze Minato dan Uzumaki Kushina yang telah meninggal beberapa jam setelah aku lahir.

Besar di desa Konohagakure dengan di cap sebagai monster. Hal itu tidak pernah hilang dari ingatanku.

Kenapa ingatan buruk yang menjadi benci sulit sekali untuk di hilangkan ?

Tapi aku bersukur karena hinaan itu berakhir saat aku mulai bertambah kuat. Pertama di akui saat aku pergi dan menyelesaikan misi ke Negara Nami di ikuti dengan masuk dan lolosnya aku saat ujian Chunin sampai tahap terakhir mengalahkan Neji, setelah itu para penduduk bangga atas aku yang berhasil mengalahkan Jinchuriki Negara Suna,membawa Nenek Tsunade yang akan menjadi Hokage ke lima, sampai melawan Pain.

Mereka sudah melupakan Naruto si monster dan diganti dengan Naruto si pahlawan desa. Aku bangga akan kerja kerasku membuahkan hasil. Dan tercapai apa yang aku inginkan, yaitu.

**DI AKUI**

Tapi sekarang aku bingung, umur bertambah tapi tidak dengan penampilan, apa yang sedang terjadi kepadaku. Terakhir aku ingat pertarungan terakhirku dengan keturunan dewi kelinci itu.

Emm… kalau tidak salah namanya Toneri … Toneri aku sangat ingat nama itu, dia mencoba menculik Hinataku tapi yang di dapatnya malah Hanabi,adik dari Hinata.

Kami para rookie yang tersisa dan di bantu oleh ninja-ninja elit melakukan penyelamatan dan dalam pertempuran melawan keturunan Otsutsuki itu aku pernah di serang Toneki dengan jurus yang aneh.

Apakah itu yang membuatku begini. Jika benar, bagaimana cara menetralisir jurusnya. Apa mungkin ini sebuah kutukan?. Mengingat dia adalah turunan dari Dewa. Mungkin saja dia melakukan itu ke padaku.

'Memikirkan itu semua membuatku pusing dan….. jam berapa sekarang'

Waduh.. aku akan terlambat jika terus berpikir mengenai itu. Jam sialan, tidak mengatakan kalau sedah jam tujuh kurang seperempat.

Aku harus cepat jika tidak ingin terlambat, apartemen dengan sekolah kan jauh, jadi aku harus cepat-cepat ini. Aku tidak mau ada kesan buruk di sekolah karena seorang guru baru datang terlambat.

Oh.. sampai lupa, aku belum mengurus kakek yang ada di dimensi kamui ku. Sudahlah, mungkin nanti malam aku akan mengurusnya. Aku hanya berpikir kenapa aku sekarang saat membunuh tidak timbul rasa bersalah yah?. Apa mungkin karena sudah terbiasa membunuh hewan dan naluriku menganggap manusia sebagai hewan.

Jika benar, ini sungguh gawat. Aku harus melatih kembali rasa kemanusiaanku. Dengan begitu aku akan terlihat seperti manusia berhati mulia. Hahahaaa….

Setelah memastikan apartemen terkunci dengan benar aku menoleh ke segala arah memastikan tidak ada orang yang menyaksikan tindakanku selanjutnya.

'Aman'

Mengambil ancang-ancang melompat dan.

*WUSSSSSSSSSSS*

Seperti kilat yang menyambar dari bumi kelangit, aku melesat dengan cepat. Membuat segel Biri-biri lalu "HENGGE", merubah tubuhku menjadi merpati putih dan terbang menuju gang sepi di sekitar sekolah kuoh.

*pooofft*

Suara setelah aku membatalkan hengge ku.

Aku mulai berjalan dengan santai setelah gerbang sekolah terlihat, dan juga di sana ada Issei beserta ke dua temanya, si kacamata mesum Motohama dan si botak mesum Matsuda yang cukup…. Tidak, sangat mesum.

Aku ingat mereka saat perkenalan di depan kelas kemarin. Terutama Issei yang tanpa ragu mendeklarasikan impianya yang ingin menjadi raja harem.

Sungguh perwujudan dari hawa nafsu.

Tapi siapa prempuan yang berambut hitam halus dan mempunyai tubuh yang ramping memakai seragam sekolah tapi bukan dari SMU Kuoh itu, dari auranya dia bukan manusia.

Setelah aku samapi sekitar lima meter dari mereka sosok perempuan itu berjalan pergi, mungkin ke sekolahnya.

"Eh sensei" ucap trio mesum serempak setelah melihatku berjalan menuju mereka

"hmm.. apa yang kalian lakukan di sini, cepat masuk! sebentar lagi bel akan berbunyi" suruhku kepada mereka."Kecuali kau Issei"

"hahaaa… rasain lo Issei. Siksa saja si penghianat ini Sensei" dan kedua sahabat Issei pergi dengan berlari menuju kelas mereka.

Aku mengalihkan pandangan ku pada Issei setelah tidak melihat kedua teman Issei yang sudah masuk sekolah menuju ruang kelasnya.

"Siapa tadi Issei, pacarmu?" tanyaku dengan nada lembut.

"Anda benar sekali Sensei, dia adalah pacarku, cantik kan. Namanya adalah yumma dan besok aku akan berkencan dengannya. Di hari minggu."

Terlalu berlebihan. Biasa-biasa saja kenapa, tidak usah jempol di majukan ke mukaku dan acara mata berbinar-binar. Apa-apaan background taman bunya yang sedang mekar itu.

"Oh ia, kenapa Sensei tadi mencegahku masuk kelas bersama Motohama dan Matsuda, dan malah mengajak ku berjalan bersama?"

"Tidak apa-apa, kau duluan saja. Sensei akan ke ruang guru menaruh tas dan mengambil bahan mengajar untuk di kelasmu"

Satelah aku dan Issei sampai di depan tangga kita berpisah. Menuju ruang guru untuk mengambil buku bahan mengajarku.

Jadi yang bersama Issei itu pacarnya yah, emm… misteri ini harus segera di selesaikan secepatnya. Siapa mereka sebenarnya. Mirip manusia tapi tidakmemiliki aura seperti manusia. Apa mereka Shinobi seperti ku?

Tidak, jika mereka Shinobi aku pasti merasakan chakra mereka. Yang aku rasakan selama ini adalah seperti tenaga dalam yang pernah dimiliki siapa yah.. emmm. Oh, Iblis. Tenaga dalam mereka seperti Iblis Moryu yang pernah aku hadapi bersama Shion.

Tapi berbeda lagi dengan pacar Issei itu, aku sama sekali tidak mengenal aura dan tenaga dalam apa yang berada dalam tubuhnya. Seperti aura yang positive yang ternoda dengan aura negative. Dan yang paling penting adalah, semua itu membuat ku bingung.

Kembali berjalan. Setelah aku mengambil buku bersampul Ipa-Biologi bergambar manusia dengan organ dalamnya.

Sial bagiku. Kenapa mesti mendapat ingatan dan mengganti guru biologi tua itu. Jika menjadi guru Olahraga kan lumayan pantas buatku, mengingat badanku yang waw ini… heheheee.

Tapi yasudah lah, semua sudah terjadi. Tinggal menjalani kehidupan penuh misteri ini.

.

.

Mengajar di kelas Issei sungguh menyenangkan dengan tema alat reproduksi manusia yang saat itu menjadi topic mengajarku. Issei sungguh menggila bersama kedua temanya, tidak lupa pandangan jijik dari siswi-siswi se kelas.

Tidak terasa bel tanda pelajaran berakhir berbunyi dan itu waktuku untuk mengakhiri pelajaran di kelas ini.

Kembali berjalan lagi menuju ruang guru untuk mengistirahatkan badan dan berbincang dengan guru atau mempelajari buku yang akan di ajarkan kepada murid-murit.

Selama itu aku gunakan hanya untuk membaca buku biologi, tapi buku itu aku gunakan hanya sebagai pengecoh guru-guru supaya tidak menggangu konsentrsiku dalam memasuki alam bawah sadarku.

Kurama, sosok Monster berupa musang berekor sembilan berwarna orange sedang tertidur dengan pulas di tengah padang rumput yang luas dan memiliki udara yang sejuk.

Aku sengaja merubah tampikan alam bawah sadarku supaya terlihat nyaman untuk Kurama saat bangun, tapi dia tidak kunjung bangun.

Sejak pertempuranku yang terakhir dengan Toneri, Kurama tidak kunjung bangun, padahal ini sangat lama, berkali-kali aku mencuba untuk membangunkanya dengan segala cara yang ada di otak ku tapi hasilnya nihil. Kurama sama sekali tidak kunjung bangun, bahkan bergerak sedikit saja dia tidak. Hanya nafasnya saja yang berhembus dengan teratur.

Aku meloncat dan mendarat di atas kepalanya yang penuh bulu, membaringkan tubuhku di bulunya yang lembut sambil berkata.

"Kenapa denganmu Kurama. Apa yang terjadi padamu. Kumohon bangunlah dan lihatlah aku yang menjadi partnermu ini, aku merindukan ocehan dan geramanmu.."

Hal ini sudah sering terjadi dan tidak hari ini saja, sebelum aku ke dimensi atau dunia ini aku sering berbaring dan berbicara pada Kurama yang sedang tertidur, berharap dia mendengar dan terbangun dari tidur panjangnya.

Tapi harapanku sampai saat ini masih belum tercapai. Kurama masih saja belum terbangun dari tidur panjangnya. Tapi yang anehnya aku dapat mengumpulkan cakra seperti yang Kurama lakukan.

Aku terus berbaring di kepala Kurama sampai kesadaranku kembali tertarik keluar saat aku mendengar bel tanda jam pelajaran ke tiga dimulai. Itu waktunya aku mengajar kembali.

Berjam-jam sudah terlewati dan akhirnya selesai juga tugasku sebagai guru. Menyenangkan memang menjadi guru,membagi pengetahuan baru kepada murid-murid.

Sampai pada apartenmen pukul 03:30 dan membersihkan diri, menonton tv yang bercerita tentang perang dan saling membunuh. Tunggu… membunuh.

Ya ampun, aku lupa. Bagaimana bisa aku lupa jika di dimensi kamuiku ada orang yang sedang meninggal. Aku berdiri dan mematikan tv setelah itu aku pergi ke dimensi kamui.

Tepat saat aku sampai di dimensi kamui ku aku langung di suguhi dengan jasad orang tua kemarin. Akan ku apakan jasad ini, dari ingatanya dia hanya hidup sendiri. Mungkin aku bakar saja kali yah? Untuk meninggalkan jejaknya supaya tidak tertangkap oleh kelompok orang yang menyebut diri mereka Polisi.

Mumpung lagi aktif sharinganku, aku membentuk segel katon dan ku semburkan ke mayat pak tua itu. Selamat tinggal pak tua, semoga kau di ampuni di alam sana. Aku turut prihatin atas nasib yang kau terima karena kesalahan dan cara pikirku yang liar waktu itu. Sekali lagi aku minta maaf.

.

.

.

'energi siapa ini'

Saat aku sibuk berada di dimensi kamuiku, aku merasakan tekanan energy yang serupa tapi tidak sama dengan yang di miliki pacarnya Issei. Yang satu ini sapertinya sangat kuat tapi berhasil di tutupinya, tapi tidak dengan ku.

Sebagai tindak antisipasi, aku hanya mengeluarkan kepalaku dari suatu lubang yang sengaja aku buat tepat di belakang tekanan energy itu.

Dan yang pertama aku lihat adalah sosok orang yang seperti di usia 30 tahunan dengan gaya rambut yang aneh menurutku. Bayangkan saja, orang itu berambut hitam tapi di bagian depanya sedikit terlihat berwarna kuning.

Apa dia berusia belasan tahun yang hobi mengecat rambutnya dengan warna yang menarik menurutnya. Tapi mengingat janggutnya yang memanjang aku yakin dia tidak muda lagi

Sadarkah dia bahwa dia di sungai ini tidak ada ikan besar yang bisa di pancing, tapi kenapa dia tetap memancing di sini. Anak kecil pun jika memancing tidak akan disini.

Tidak merasakan hawa negative dari orang yang sedang sibuk memegang joran pancingnya, aku segera keluar dari dimensi kamui ku. Mendekat dan berdiri di sampingnya.

Dia tidak kaget atas kehadiranku, apa dia sudah menyadariku sejak tadi?

"Dapat banyak paman?" tanyaku sedikit menyindir.

"Kau tidak mengerti ini semua anak muda" hmm.. anak muda yah, biar ku benarkan bahwa aku sudah hidup ratusan bahkan mungkin sudah ribuan tahun dan kau bilang aku anak muda. Kau salah besar paman,walaupun kelihatanya aku seperti di usia 25 tahunan.

"Semua yang aku lakukan ada intinya, dan di sini aku di latih untuk bersabar" barsabar dari apa, kau bahkan memancing di tempat yang salah. Dasar.

"Boleh aku duduk di samping paman, menemani orang yang memancing ikan hayalan?"

"Hah… Silahkan saja"

'kau sepertinya tidak iklas paman' Tapi aku tetap duduk di sampingnya.

Setelah itu kami saling berkenalan dan mengungkapkan siapa kami sebenarnya juga dia sudah menyadariku sejak aku berada di belakangya berupa kepala saja yang keluar dari dimensi kamui.

Aku mengungkapkan bahwa aku berasal dari dimensi atau dunia lain dan sebagainya. Sedangkan dia, Azazel, nama orang yang sedang berbicara padaku malam ini sebagai Gubernur malaikat jatuh yang memiliki 6 pasang sayap seperti gagak.

Dan dari perkenalan itu aku juga mengetahui bahwa bukan manusia saja yang hidup di sini. Mereka merupakan eksistensi dari mahluk yang di rahasiakan dari manusia. Terdiri dari Iblis, Malaikat Jatuh dan juga malaikat.

Azazel-san juga bercerita tentang perang antar mereka. Kenapa harus perang, apa dunia yang terlihat damai ini juga ada perang?

Damai, yah itu menurut manusia, bukan tiga mahluk astral tersebut.

Dia juga bercerita bahwa dalam perang tersebut membuat tuhan meninggal. Lelucon macam apa itu? Jika tuhan mati maka semua yang telah di ciptaka-Nya akan musnah, aku tidak percaya.

Seharusnya dengan meninggalnya tuhan dunia ini sudah kiamat, aneh-aneh saja.

"Apa kau juga menyadari bahwa di sekolah Kuoh itu ada iblis"Eh, jadi aura itu aura iblis. "dan di sekolah itu juga adalah markas mereka, kau tidak perlu bertanya siapa saja mereka. Kau pasti sudah tau siapa saja mereka"

Kebenaran baru terungkap. Kukira tempat ini damai, ternyata sama saja. Apa kata damai hanya sekedar kata kiasan saja.

Tidak.

Jika damai di Negara Elemental bisa dicapai kenapa tidak dengan di sini. Jika begitu aku akan ikut campur. Karena damai adalah impianku, membela yang benar dan membasmi yang salah adalah tujuanku.

"Aku punya satu permintaan untukmu" setelah Azazel-san mengoceh, dia meminta untuk ku. Aku menoleh padanya dan menjawab. "apa?"

"Jika kau sudah bertemu dengan Iblis yang bernama Himejima Akeno, aku minta kau untuk mengawasinya. Jika ada yang membuatnya dalam bahaya maka tolonglah dia, ayahnya berpesan padaku untuk menjaganya"

"baiklah, akan aku usahakan dan itu ku anggap bayaran sebagai informasimu tadi" mungkin aku dapat memanfaatkan situasi ini sebagai sumber informasi."Jadi jika aku membutuhkan informasi yang sulit ku cari tau sendiri aku akan datang padamu" sempurna.

Jika dia setuju aku akan mudah membuat perdamaian.

"Terserah kau saja, aku tidak keberatan"

"Benarkah"

"Ya"

Yes, ini akan semakin mudah.

Uaaaaah… aku menguap. Pembicaraan ini memakan waktu yang sangat lama. Bahkan jam tangan yang dari kemarin berada di lengan kiriku menunjukan pukul dua pagi. Untung saja besok hari minggu jadi aku tidak menghawatirkan akan bangun kesiangan.

"Rupanya kau sudah mengantuk, kita sudai saja pembicaraan ini" sambil berbicara Azazel-san mengemasi alat pancingnya.

"Baiklah, aku akan pulang untuk tidur. Dan sampai bertemu lagi"

*wussssss*

Aku menghilang di telan pusaran kamui dan sampai di kamar apartemenku.'mungkin aku tidak bisa tidur nyenyak'

Aku membaringkan tubuhku di kasur dan terus memandangi langit-lagit kamar. Mataku mulai berat dan sudah tertutup tapi kesadaran ku masih ada, setelah beberapa saat aku sudah kehilangan kesadaran dan tertidur.

.

.

.

.

Pagi ini aku terbangun sangat siang. Jam di dinding sudah menunjukan pukul tidurku lama, aku masih mengantuk. Benar apa perkiraan ku, tidurku tidak nyenyak semalam.

Bangun dari kasur dan menuju kamar mandi. Mungkin air hangat bisa membuatku kembali fit dan tidak mengantuk lagi.

Setelah mandi dengan air hangat dan berpakaian santai, aku menuju ruang tamu yang juga terdapat tvnya. Aku menyalakanya dan aku tertarik untuk melihat berita di tv.

Merasa agak lapar, aku ke dapur untuk sekedar membuat ramen cup. Setelah itu kembali menonton tv.

Huh. Hari minggu yang membosankan, sampai jam 5 pun aku masih di depan tv dan juga tiga bungkus ramen cup.

Aku bosan. Mungkin keluar rumah dan jalan jalan di taman kota bisa membuat rasa bosanku hilang.

.

.

'Apakah jam segini biasanya taman sudah sepi, ini baru jam setengah enam.'

Reaksiku saat pertama kali tiba di taman pinggir kota adalah heran. Heran karena tidak ada manusia pun yang…. Tunggu, apa itu Issei dan…. Aaaa~ rupanya dia sedang berkencan.

Aku intip ah, aku ingin tau anak dari perwujudan hawa nafsu itu berkencan. Apa dia akan menyerang pacarnya seperti yang ada di pikiran ku atau malah sebaliknya.

Bergandengan tangan. Issei dan pacarnya yang bernama Yumma, kalau tidak salah, sedang bergandengan tangan. Mereka tampak mesra sekali. Pasangan yang serasi.

Yumma berlari ke air mancur. Dia berbicara dan Issei menjawabya,tapi sayang aku tidak dapat mendengar percakapan sepasang kekasih itu.

*wuuuusss*

Angin berhembus agak kencang dan aku terpaksa menutup mataku sesaat untuk menghindari terjadinya kelilipan.

Kaget. Aku kaget saat membuka mata ku kembali. Sosok Yumma yang anggun dan cantik berubah menjadi sosok yang terlihat sombong dan arogan juga pakaianya yang berganti lebih minim.

Sepertinya terbuat dari bahan kulit dan juga sepasang sayap seperti milik Azazel tapi berbeda jumlah, jadi aku asumsikan bahwa dia adalah anak buah Azazel.

Gawat, aku terlambat menyelamatkan Iseei. Dia sudah tertusuk tombak cahaya dari Yumma. Aku harus menyelamatkan Issei.

Aku berlari cepat ke Issei dan setelah sampai aku memandangi Issei yang meregang nyawa. Yumma sudah pergi dan masih terlihat dalam jangkauan ku.

Meloncat tinggi untuk sekedar menggapai kakinya. Dapat... Aku lempar dia ke tanah dengan kecepatan sedang.

*buum* Suara yumma mendarat dengan keras. Aku kembali mendarat dengan mulus.

mendekat ke yumma dan bertanya. "Apa yang kau lakukan , kenapa kau membunuh Issei, siapa kau sebenarnya, siapa yang menyuruhmu, nama aslimu siapa" aku memberondonginya dengan pertanyaan yang tidak dapat di jawabnya sekaligus.

"ray… raynare….."…. itu saja?

Oooh.. dia hanya menjawab pertanyaan yang paling belakang. Dia masih tidak bergerak dari tempat jatuhnya, apa aku terlalu keras melemparnya.

Sudahlah, aku harus menyingkirkanya. Ku pegang kakinya dan mengangkatnya.

"Katakan kyaaaaaa" ucapku riang sambil melempar Yum… tidak Raynare sekuat tenaga memastikan dia terlempar jauh ke lagit dengan sudut 45 derajat.

*wussss*

"Kyaaaaaaaaaaaaaa"

Aku kembali berjalan menuju Issei yang matanya masih terbuka, aku sempat mendengar dia bergumam "Rias Gremorie". Tiba-tiba…

*Wusss*

Cahaya merah melesat dari kantongya dan menciptakan lingkaran aneh yang memunculkan nama orang yang di sebut."Rias Gremorie".

"Sensei.." dia memekik kaget melihatku berada di dekat Issei yang sedang sekarat."Apa yang…"

i.. ini tidak seperti yang kau pikirkan..

"i..ini tidak seperti yang kau pikirkan.." apa aku akan di tuduh membunuh Issei. "aku tidak membunuh Issei, yang membunuh Issei adalah Raynare, Malaikat Jatuh sekaligus pacarnya"

Aku terus menggelengkan kepaalaku dan dadah-dadah kepadanya. 'Semoga Iblis ini tidak menuduhku yang macam-macam.'

"Da.. dari mana anda tau mengenai Malaikat Jatuh." Dari ekspresi kagetmu mungkin aku perlu berkunjung ke klub mu. Untuk menjelaskan.

Aku menghentikan menggelengkan kepalaku serta dadah-dadahku."Aku juga tau kalau murid cantik ku ini adalah iblis. Benar?" ekspresinya tambah kaget tapi ada rasa malu yang ditandai dengan kedua pipinya yang memerah.

"Maaf sensei"

"Yah…" jawabku antusias.

"Maukah sensei pergi ke klup ku sepulang sekolah besok dengan Issei"

"Emm.. baiklah, eh. Tapi kan Issei sudah…"

"Tenang saja Sensei. Issei akan saya hidupkan lagi menjadi Iblis seperti saya." Azazel-san belum bercerita tentang masalah hidup-menghidupkan atau mereinkarnasi manusia menjadi Iblis. Aku harus bertanya padanya dan juga mungkin akan bertanya besok ke anak ini. "Aku pamit dulu yah Sensei, dan aku menunggu kunjungan anda besok"

Setelah itu tercipta lingkaran seperti yang pertama tadi di bawah Rias dan Issei yang sudah meninggal.

Cahaya merah bersinar sangat terang, memaksaku untuk menutup mata. Cahaya sudah hilang, aku membuka mataku dan tidak ada bekas yang tertinggal. Bahkan darah yang tadi menggenang pun hilang.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**TBC**

Bagaimana chapter 2 ini, gaje kah, kurang kah? Jangan ragu untuk memberi saran dan mengkritik.

Juga aku sudah menjawab sebagian review dengan isi di cerita ini. Saya masih Autor baru jadi yah begini saja ceritaku. Masih jauh dari kata sempurna.

…

…

Maaf yah aku nggak bisa jawab satu persatu reviewnya, tapi tetap aku baca kok. Dan semoga suka chapter baru dari saya ini…

.

.

.

by dan tetap…..

…**.REVIEW….**

**VVVVVV**

**VVVV**

**VV**

**V**


	3. Chapter 3 Issei POV

NARUTO SENSEI

Disclaimers : yang pasti bukan punya saya.

Rated : M

Pairing : Naruto X ?

Warning : Typo(**S**), **OOC**, geje, alur ngak tentu, abal, dan masih banyak lagi.

Summary : Naruto baru menyadari jika usianya tidak bisa tua lagi lebih dari 25 tahun, terpaksa dia harus menyaksikan orang yang disayanginya mati satu persatu. Mengasingkan diri dalam gua dan menciptakan jurus-jurus baru. Sampai dia menemukan jurus yang membuka jalan antar dimensi.

NARUTO SENSEI

Chapter 3_ISSEI P.O.V

SEBELUMNYA….

Naruto telah mengetahui siapa saja yang berada di dimensi atau dunia ini melalui Azazel, sosok yang menjadi Gubernur Malaikat Jatuh. Dia gagal menyelamatkan murid mesumnya yang bernama Issei yang telah dibunuh oleh pacarnya sendiri, Amano Yumma atau dengan nama asli Raynare. Saat menjemput ajal, Issei tidak sengaja memanggil Iblis dari Keluarga Gremory, Rias Gremory. Dia membawa Issei untuk dijadikan Iblis.

CHAPTER_3

.

.

.

Perkenalkan, namaku adalah Hyoudou Issei. Temanku sering memanggilku Issei, menurut mereka itu mudah untuk diucapkan.

Anak-anak di sekolahku sering memanggilku mesum, dan jika aku bergabung dengan dua kolegaku maka kami disebut Trio Mesum, dan pandangan jijik dari para perempuan.

Kenapa mereka melakukan itu padaku 'Apa aku semesum itu'.

Yah memang sih aku suka pada perempuan yang kelebihan barang yang menempel di dada mereka. Aku bertekad bahwa suatu hari nanti aku akan meremas 'mereka' dan membenamkan wajahku di antara 'mereka'. Yah, itulah tujuanku kemari, selain itu bersekolah di sekolah yang dipenuhi oleh murid-murid perempuan adalah impian ku.

Membayangkan mereka ada di dekatku dengan aset mereka yang menggairahkan nafsu birahiku. Uuuhhh, aku tidak tahan untuk meremas 'mereka'. Apalagi 'itu' milik dua Onee-Sama sekolah ini. Yang ku magsud adalah perempuan berambut merah darah, Rias Gremory dan juga teman yang selalu berada di dekatnya, Akeno Himejima, dengan pemapilan rambut panjang hitam yang di ikat pony tail dengan pita orange yang menjadi ikatnya.

'aku ingin oppai kaliaaaaaan'

Seharusnya jika aku bersekolah di sini aku dapat dengan mudah mendapatkan pacar, memutuskan mereka dan berganti dengan perempuan lain dan begitu seterusnya. Lalu mereka memperebutkanku dengan berteriak "Issei-Kun milikku"-"Tidak, Issei-Kun milikku" dan mereka saling jambak menjambak merebutkanku.

Hihihiiii.. membayangkan itu membuatku tertawa sendiri. Tapi jika teringat sekarang itu cuman angan-angan yang mungkin tidak akan tercapai.

Hah, sialnya aku ini. Umurku yang sudah menginjak 18 tahun ini seharusnya aku sudah mendapatkan pacar dan mungkin menghilangkan keperjakaan.

"Maafkan aku ayah, ibu, mungkin kalian tidak akan mendapatkan cucu dengan segera"

Tapi mengingat mimpiku semalam yang dibunuh oleh pacar…maksudku pacar hayalanku, aku yakin aku pernah berpacaran dan sempat mengenalkan pacarku itu pada Matsuda dan Motohama juga pada Naruto Sensei.

Aku belum bertanya pada Naruto Sensei, mungkin Sensei tau Yumma-Chan dan mengingatnya. Aku yakin itu bukan mimpi, aku yakin itu nyata.

Wajah itu, tubuh itu, tidak lupa aset tidak normal yang senantiasa menempel di dadanya dan ketika berjalan atau berlari 'mereka' saling 'berlompatan'. Aku yakin itu nyata, tidak hanya sekedar mimpi.

Mungkin setelah jam pelajaran selesai, aku akan bertanya pada Sensei. Meningat sensei mengajar di kelasku tepat saat jam terakhir, aku akan lebih mudah bertemu dengannya dan bertanya.

Waktu terus berjalan dengan cepat dan akhirnya waktu yang telah di tunggu-tunggu telah datang. Jam pelajaran Sensei sudah selesai dan kini tinggal memanggil Sensei untuk pulang bersama dan bertanya hal tadi.

"Baiklah anak-anak bel tanda kalian boleh pulang berbunyi dan jangan lupa PR kalian yah, dikumpulkan saat pertemuan selanjutnya….." Sensei belum selesai berbicara, dia hanya menjedanya sebentar. Aku melihat wajah sensei yang menjadi menyeramkan dan dia melanjutkan perkataanya." Jika tidak mengumpulkan atau tidak mengerjakan tugas kalian, aku harap kalian dalam stamina yang fit untuk hukuman yang menanti kallian" ucapnya datar dan penuh dengan penekanan.

"B… Baik Sensei" jawabku takut.

Aku melihat sekelilingku dan terlihat teman-teman sekelasku menampilkan wajah yang tidak berbeda jauh dengan ku. Mereka semua menampilkan wajah ketakutan dan mempunyai firasat buruk jika tidak mengerjakan PR yang diberikan Sensei.

Sifat Sensei yang satu ini sungguh tidak mengenakan, Sensei yang biasanya tersenyum dan baik hati ini ternyata juga memiliki sifat yang menyeramkan. Atau itu cuman gertakan saja supaya kami mengerjakan tugas yah.

"Dan kau Issei" aku menelan ludah dengan susah payah, juga aku mempunyai firasat buruk mengenai perkatan Sensei yang menjurus padaku. Wajah menyeramkanya belum di hilangkanya dan itu membuatku bertambah gugup.

"Y..Yah" jawabku dengan gugup.

Setelah jawabanku wajah sensei beransur-ansur membaik. 'begitu kan lebih baik sensei, wajahmu yang tadi membuat kami semua ketakutan'

"Kau dan aku akan berkunjung ke Klub Rias-san, Klub Penelitian ilmu gaib."

Apa….. berkunjung ke klub yang terkenal dengan Ketua dan Wakilnya yang menjadi dambaan setiap lelaki dan membuat iri sumua perempuan?

"Aku ikut Sensei" jawabku cepat dan berdiri ala prajurit yang siap untuk bertempur, tidak lupa tangan kananku yang sudah ada di samping kepala membentuk sikap hormat.

Ini adalah kesempatanku untuk bertemu secara dekat dan mungkin berjabat tangan denganya, juga memperhatikan 'mereka' yang berukuran di atas rata-rataaaa. Mungkin aku dapat berpura-pura tersandung dan tidak sengaja memegang 'mereka'.

Uwwoooo.. membayangkan itu semua membuatku bersemangat. Aku tidak menghiraukan teman-teman yang memandangku aneh plus jijik dan pandangan iri dari Matsuda dan Motohama.

"Sensei, apa kami boleh ikut" Matsuda dan Motoham berdiri dan bertanya.

"Tidak" jawab Sensei cepat dan datar. "Ini atas dasar undangan yang di berikan Rias-san sendiri kepada kami berdua, dan Sensei tidak dapat membawa orang lain selain kami"

Jadi hanya kami berdua yang diundang kesana, ada apa yah kira-kira sampai Rias-Senpai mengundang kami. Ah.. dari pada berpikir yang tidak penting, aku lebih baik mengemasi buku-bukuku.

Aku melihat teman-teman sudah banyak yang pulang, bahkan Matsuda dan Motohama pulang tanpa mengatakan apapun kecuali "Penghianat" secara serempak.

Mungkin ini adalah awal dari kemenanganku. Yah ini adalah awal untuk menuju cita-cita bejatku. Menciptakan kerajaan harem. Hahahahaaaa.

"Apa kau sudah selesai Issei, jika sudah ikuti Sensei."

Aku mempercepat gerakanku untuk memasukan buku dan alat tulis lainya kedalam tas dan melesat mengikuti sensei dari belakang.

Aku menunggu Sensei menyimpan buku mengajarnya di depan ruang guru, tidak lama bagi sensei untuk itu dan perjalanan kembali dilanjutkan.

Dalam perjalanan itu aku teringat mimpiku semalam yang terbunuh oleh pacarku sendiri, Amano Yumma-chan. Ini waktu yang tepat untuk menanyakan hal itu pada Sensei, mengingat Sensei juga pernah melihat Yumma-chan dan aku juga sempat memperkenalkanya sebagai pacarku.

"Eummm Sensei, aku mau bertanya" aku agak gugup mengatakanya, tapi jika tidak di katakan ini akan mengganjal di pikiranku dan membuatku semakin gila karenanya.

Sensei melihat padaku dan agak sedikit memiringkan kepalanya. "yah" jawabnya singkat.

Aku menelan ludahku dengan paksa. Ini tidah mudah."A…Apa sensei mengenal pacarku yang bernama Yumma, dia sempat ku perkenalkan pada Matsuda dan Motohama juga pada Sensei. Tidak secara langsung sih, tapi apa sensei mengingatnya?"

Sensei terlihat sedang berpikir,"Mungkin kau akan mendapat jawabanya dari Rias-san dan aku mungkin akan menambahkannya sedikit"

Mataku melebar, kaget "J…J..Jadi i..itu bukan mimpi"

"Bukan"

Deg..

Seperti jantungku berhenti berdetak, jadi sosok Yumma-chan adalah nyata dan bukan khayalan? Tapi kenapa Matsuda dan Motohama tidak mengetahuinya.

Tadi pagi aku menanyainya dan mereka jawab tidak tau dan malah aku dikira sudah gila.

Apa mungkin mereka berbohong. Tidak, muka mereka sama sekali tidak menunjukan bahwa mereka berbohong. Aku hafal ekspresi mereka saat mereka berbohong, dan itu tidak ku temukan saat aku tanya tentang Yumma-chan.

Ini semua menambah rasa penasaranku, kenapa hanya Sensei yang mengingat Tentang yumma-chan selain aku dan kenapa Rias-Senpai ada kaitanya dengan semua ini.

Saat aku memikirkan itu semua tidak terasa kami sudah ada di depan pintu gedung sekolah lama dan di sana sudah menunggu murid dambaan setiap perempuan dan membuat iri para lelaki temasuk aku.

Dia bernama Yuuto Kiba. Cowok yang sok ganteng atau memang ganteng di antara cowok-cowok lain.

"Silahkan Sensei, Hyoudou-san"

Kiba membukakan pintu dan mempersilahkan kami, dia menuntun kami menuju atap sekolah lama ,dimana tempat itu ku yakini sebagai ruangan klub mereka, Klub Penelitian Ilmu Gaib.

Perjalanan kami ke Klub sangat sunyi, tidak ada yang berbicara dan memulai pembicaraan. Aku mengingat kembali siapa saja yang berada di Klub ini.

Anak-anak bilang Klub ini terdiri dari dua Onee-Sama, Rias-Senpai, Akeno-Senpai, gadis loli maskot sekolah, Toujou koneko, serta murid yang sedang menuntun kami ke Klubnya ini, Kiba Yuuto.

Aku ingin bergabung dan berkumpul dengan mereka terutama dengan para Onee-sama itu. Membayangkanya saja membuatku bergembira apalagi jika terkabulkan.

'tuhaaan, tolong kabulkan do'a hamba mu ini tuhan'

"ADOOW"

"Kau kenapa Issei?"

Aku mendengar sensei bertanya tentang keadaanku.

"Ti…Tidak, aku tidak apa-apa Sensei" aku memegang kepalaku dan berlutut. Kenapa aku merasakan seperti ada palu yang menghantam kepalaku saat aku berdo'a yah,dan itu sangat sakit sekali.

Aku melihat kearah kiba yang hanya tersenyum saja. Apa kau menyukurkanku atas hal aneh menyakitkan yang barusan aku alami hah? Dasar kasanova.

Aku kembali berdiri dari berlututku dan mulai berjalan kembali. Mengikuti si kasanova di depanku. wajahku masih menunjukan kekesalan atas insiden tadi dimana saat aku kesakitan dan dia hanya tersenyum padaku, apa itu lucu?

Kiba mengetuk pintu salah satu ruangan dan terdengar orang menyuruh masuk. Kiba membukakan pintu dan kami dipersilahkan masuk duluan.

Aku dan Sensei masuk duluan dan diikuti dengan Kiba yang menutup kembali pintunya.

Aku terkejut ketika memasuki ruangan ini. Ruangan ini seperti tempat ritual, dimana ada banyak sekali tulisan dan symbol aneh, dan yang paling kelihatan aneh adalah lambang lingkaran di tengah ruangan.

Aku kira ruangan ini seperti ruangan yang lainya, tapi tidak. Disini sangat menakutkan, ditambah lagi dengan penerangan yang kurang, hal itu juga yang menambah rasa takutku muncul.

Aku dapat melihat Rias-Senpai yang berada di belakang meja seperti meja guru dengan di dampingi Akeno-Senpai. Juga di salah satu sofa ada perempuan kecil yang sedang memakan cemilan. Dia adalah Toujou Koneko.

Aku mellihat Sensei yang masih berdiri dengan santai. Sepertinya sensei tidak merasakan apa yang aku rasakan. Atau aku saja yang penakut.

"Silahkan duduk Sensei, Hyoudou-kun… atau Issei-kun boleh"

Aku mengangguk, menurutku tidak masalah jika seseorang memanggil nama kelahiranku. Toh orang itu merupakan orang yang aku kagumi. Rias-Senpai.

"B.. Boleh Senpai" ucapku grogi.

Lalu aku berjalan menuju sofa yang masih kosong dan duduk di sebelah Sensei yang sudah duduk terlebih dahulu. kiba berjalan dan duduk di sebelah Koneko-chan. Kenapa aku tadi tidak duduk didekatnya tadi yah. 'Bodoh, bodoh, bodoh'.

Koneko-Chan sangat manis jika dilihat dari dekat, walaupun aku bukan Lolicon tapi aku berbohong jika aku tidak menyukainya. Dia terlihat sempurna dengan tubuhnya yang mungil. Tidak salah jika dia dijadikan maskot sekolah.

"Hyoudou Issei, salam kenal"

Aku mengucapkan itu dengan senyum dan sedikit membungkuk di depan Koneko-chan. Dia berhenti memakan cemilanya. "Toujou Koneko, salam kenal juga" dia menjawabnya, tapi dengan wajah yang datar.

Aku agak kecewa dengan jawabanya, apa dia tidak memiliki ekspresi selain wajah datar. Setelah menjawab pertanyaanku dia kembali melanjutkan memakan cemilanya.

Aku sempat melihat Akeno-Senpai menuju salah satu ruangan seperti dapur dan tidak lama kembali dengan enam cangkir teh. Dan membagikanya kepada kami.

"T… Terimakasih, Akeno-Senpai"

"Sama-sama, di minum yah" aku menganguk, Akeno-Senpai sangat manis jika dilihat dari dekat.

"Baiklah, langsung saja pada intinya. Hyoudou Issei, kemarin malam kau ingat pernah di bunuh oleh sosok yang kau kenali sebagai pacarmu. Amano Yumma."

Deg….

Aku menggerakan kepalaku dengan patah-patah kearah Senpai. Cangkir teh yang masih berada di bibirku berhenti untuk menuangkan isinya ke mulutku. Bagaimana dia tau mimpi.. eh bukan, Sensei tadi mengatakan kalau hal itu bukan mimpikan. Jadi itu benar terjadi.

Aku tidak jadi minum teh dan menaruhnya kembali ke meja. "K… Kenapa Senpai bisa tau akan hal itu?" aku yakin, aku belum memperkenalkan Yumma-chan pada Senpai, tapi kenapa Senpai bisa tau.

"Ketahuilah Issei, pacarmu adalah bagian dari eksistensi yang di rahasiakan. Atau yang lebih tepatnya adalah dia seorang Malaikat Jatuh" mataku membulat dengan sempurna. Memang Yumma-chan cantik bagaikan Malaikat, tapi Senpai tadi bilang Malaikat jatuh. Apa mungkin itu Malaikat yang jahat.

Yang hobinya mempermainkan orang lain dan suka membunuh? Aku ingat, Yumma-chan sebelum membunuhku mengeluarkan sayapnya tapi, sayapnya berwarna hitam sedangkan yang aku tau Malaikat memiliki sayap berwarna putih bersih.

"S… Senpai, jika kejadian itu nyata kenapa aku masih hidup" Pertanyaan itulah yang ingin dari tadi aku tanyakan. Sambil memegang perutku yang kemarin malam tertusuk tombak bercahaya milik Yumma-chan.

"Aku menghidupkanmu menjadi iblis, dan aku serta semua yang berada di sini kecuali Sensei merupakan iblis dari keluarga Gremory. Mulai sekarang kau adalah budakku sekaligus anggota dari klub penelitian ilmu gaib juga keluargaku"

Aku belum bisa berkata apa-apa, terlalu kaget untuk menerima kenyataan ini. Dilain sisi aku senang masih hidup dan dilain sisi pula aku tidak tau bahwa aku bukan manusia lagi. Jadi sekarang apa yang harus aku lakukan.

Aku tidak percaya hal ini terjadi kepadaku. Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi padaku, jika ini mimpi aku harus bangun segera. Tapi rasa sakit di lorong tadi sungguh nyata, jadi aku yakin ini bukan mimpi.

Aku tertunduk lesu dengan memegang kepalaku yang agak berdenyut pusing. Hal ini sama sekali tidak ada di pikiranku.

Menjadi iblis, apa kau bercanda?

"Hyoudou-san ingat, kepalamu sakit saat perjalanan kemari. Aku yakin kamu tadi berdo'a dalam hati. Kami para iblis jika berdo'a atau dibacakan do'a akan menerima rasa sakit yang tadi kamu alami"

Aku mendongak dan menatap Kiba yang terus menampilkan senyumanya, jadi karena itu kau tadi mentertawakanku.

Setelah perkataanya, Rias-Senpai menceritakan semua yang berkaitan dengan hal supranatural yang belum pernah aku ketahui. Walaupun aku kaget atas tubuhku yang tidak lagi seorang manusia, tapi Senpai bilang dengan menjadi iblis aku dapat membuat harem. Dan mulai hari ini aku Hyoudou Issei, seorang Iblis dari keluarga Gremory akan melayani dan membuat majikanku Rias Gremory mendapatkan cita-citanya.

Aku harus melupakan kenangan buruk atas insiden Yumma-chan, aku harus melangkah maju kedepan dan mewujudkan cita-citaku walaupun aku seorang Iblis.

Yah, mungkin tidak buruk juga untuk menjadi Iblis. Mengambil sisi baiknya, aku dapat berkumpul dengan dua Onee-Sama tercantik di sekolah ini dan dapat menciptakan kerajaan haremku.

Mungkin Matsuda dan Motohama akan iri padaku atas masuknya aku ke klub yang terkenal dengan Ketua dan Wakilnya yang menjadi primadona sekolah.

Aku sudah menjadi anggota klub dan sudah diterangkan cara bagaimana menjadi dan menjalani kehidupan sebagai iblis. Aku harus memanggil Rias-Senpai menjadi Buchou mulai dari sekarang.

Aku menoleh pada Sensei yang eh…. Tertidur, jadi dia tertidur dari tadi. Pantas saja sensei tidak bersuara. Aku mendekatkan tangan ku berniat membangunkan Sensei, tapi ketika aku mau membangunkanya, Sensei sudah bangun terlebih dahulu.

"Apa kalian sudah selesai, badanku pegal dan Sensei ingin istirahat, jadi tolong dipercepat. Apa yang kau inginkan dari Senseimu ini"

Rupanya Sensei tadi tidak tidur, hah… kasihan Sensei, dari mukanya dan cara berbicaranya yang tampak bosan seperti pembicaraan yang mungkin tidak didengarnya tadi adalah hal yang sudah biasa.

"Aku ingin bertanya, kenapa Sensei yang berada di dekat Issei kemarin saat Issei sekarat"

Aku sudah tidak lagi bisa menghitung berapa lagi aku kaget hari ini. Jika aku masih manusia pasti aku sudah ada di lantai, tergeletak memegangi dada yang nyeri. Terkena serangan jantung.

Tapi untung aku sekarang seorang Iblis yang mempunyai daya tahan tubuh berkali-kali lipat dari manusia biasa. Katanya Buchou.

Jadi sosok yang sempat aku lihat itu adalah Sensei, yang telah meghajar dan melemparkan Yumma-chan dengan sangat jauh.

"Aku hanya berusaha menolong muridku yang sedang kesusahan saja, tidak lebih." Jawab Sensei santai dan tetap dengan nada yang malas.

"Dan bisa Sensei jelaskan tentang energi besar yang anda miliki"

"Oh, masalah itu. Seiring berjalanya waktu kalian akan tau, Sensei malas menjelaskanya."

Jadi Sensei itu bukan manusia biasa? Apa dia manusia atau bagian dari bangsa supranatural seperti kami.

"A….Apakah Sensei ini manusia atau…." Aku sengaja tidak meneruskan kata-kataku. Sejujurnya, aku tidak pernah melihat Sensei mengeluarkan kekuatanya. Aku ragu, apa Sensei bukan manusia biasa yang seperti di katakan Buchou.

Sensei menoleh padaku dan menatapku dengan aneh. "Aku manusia Issei, seratus persen manusia" jawab Sensei dengan malas. Apa dia secapek itu setelah mengajar seharian, atau ada hal lain yang disembunyikanya. Dan ingin segera keluar dari club ini, aku jadi curiga.

"Sudah yah, Sensei pulang dulu. Apa kau tidak pulang bersama Sensei?" Sensei bertanya padaku. Eeh.. pulang, secepat itu. Aku masih ingin di sini Sensei, di sini ada sesuatu yang aku harapkan sejak dulu. "Sensei duluan saja yang pulang"

"Silahkan Sensei, dan lain kali jangan sungkan-sungkan berkunjung ke klub kami lagi yah" Buchou berdiri dan diikuti oleh Sensei. Kami pun juga berdiri.

Sensei mulai berjalan menuju pintu dan membukanya. "Berkunjung kemari lagi yah Sensei" kata Buchou saat Sensei akan benar-benar menutup pintunya. "Pasti" terdengar jawaban dari Sensei, setelah itu pintu tertutup dan suasana menjadi sunyi.

.

.

.

Setelah kepergian Sensei, aku mulai mengerjakan tugas pertamaku menjadi Iblis. Yaitu menyebarkan selebaran yang terdapat lingkaran sihir teleport.

Aku juga sudah diberi tahu kenapa aku diincar oleh Malaikat Jatuh. Jadi karena Sacred Gear yang ada di dalam diriku ini yah.

Keesokan harinya aku tetap melakukan kegiatan petamaku itu sampai hari ke empat hari aku menjadi Iblis. Aku juga sudah bisa mengeluarkan Sacred Gearku dengan baik yang bernama Twice Critical. Sensei juga sering berkunjung ke klub kami setiap dua hari sekali, katanya sih ingin menikmati teh buatan Akeno-San saja.

Tapi sekarang berbeda, tepat saat hari kelimaku menjadi Iblis. Aku sudah tidak diberi selebaran itu dari Buchou. Katanya sih hari ini aku diajak untuk membasmi Iblis liar di pabrik bekas, supaya mengerti bagaimana cara bertarung Iblis dan sebagainya.

Semuanya sudah siap dan berkumpul di tengah lingkaran sihir. 'Ini adalah pertama kalinya aku berteleport, aku tidak akan melewatkanya.' Tapi disaat Akeno-san sedang membaca mantra, ada yang mengetok pintu dan otomatis Akeno-san menghentikan kegiatanya.

Tanpa ada orang yang menyuruh masuk, orang yang tadi mengetuk pintu membuka pintu secara perlahan. Aku yakin itu Sensei. Siapa coba yang akan berkunjung kemari selain sensei. Kaicho? Walaupun aku sudah tau bahwa Kaicho dan semua aggota Osis adalah iblis seperti kami, tapi dia tidak pernah berkunjung kemari jika tidak ada hal yang sangat penting.

"Kalian mau kemana, apa Sensei mengganggu?"

Tuh, benar kan. Sensei yang datang.

"Eh, tidak kok Sensei" Buchou menjawab.

"Kami hanya ingin melatih kemampuan kami dengan membasmi Iblis liar yang berada di kota ini" aku menimpali ucapan Buchou.

"Boleh Sensei ikut, aku penasaran dengan gaya bertarung kalian" ucap sensei tenang.

"Tapi Sensei tidak bisa berteleport bersama kami, lingkaran sihir ini hanya bisa menteleport keluargaku saja, keluarga Gremory" ucap Buchou dengan nada rendah.

Eh, jadi tidak bisa ikut kami yah. Sayang sekali, padahal aku ingin Sensei melihat kami bertarung dan mungkin juga dapat menyaksikan Sensei ikut bertarung.

Aku sangat penasaran bagaimana Sensei bertarung.

"Kalau masalah itu Sensei bisa mengaturnya" Setelah jawaban itu, sensei membuka lengan bajunya, dan memperlihatkan tato yang seperti segel.

Aku kaget atas tindakannya, apa yang akan di lakukanya setelah ini yah.

Aku terus memperhatikanya sampai Sensei menyentuhnya dengan jari tengah dan telunjuk. Seketika itu muncul kepulan asap dan Sensei sudah memegang benda seperti pisau bercabang tiga dengan gagang kining dengan tulisan kanji yang rumit.

"Bawalah ini" sensei mengulurkan benda tersebut kepada Buchou dan diterimanya dengan senyuman.

"Untuk apa ini Sensei?" pertanyaan yang bagus Buchou, pertanyaan yang ingin aku tanyakan. "Bawa saja. Saat kalian sampai, Sensei akan menyusul kalian dengan kunai itu" jadi namanya kunai yah.

Kunai? Tunggu, kunai kan berhubungan dengan Ninja, apa Sensei adalah seorang Ninja. jika benar Sensei seorang Ninja pasti seru, mungkin aku akan minta diajarkan cara bertarung Ninjanya.

Aku pernah melihat film yang ada ninjanya. Mereka sangat ahli dalam bertarung, jika benar Senei adalah Ninja, dia akan ku jadikan Guru belajar bertarungku, bukan sekedar guru belajar di Sekolah saja.

Cahaya merah sudah bersinar kembali dari lingkaran sihir yang berada di lantai. Semakin terang dan tubuh kami mulai diselimuti oleh cahaya merah tersebut."Kami duluan Sensei" Ucapku ke Sensei yang dibalas dengan senyuman. Badanku terasa tersedot dan berguncang dengan cepat.

Jadi begini rasanya berteleportasi. Tidak lebih dari lima detik kami sudah berada di lapangan luas depan pabrik. Sungguh mengagumkan.

Pabrik dengan pintu yang besar dan terbuka sedikit, aku merasakan akan ada hal buruk yang menunggu kita di dalam pabrik kosong itu. Tempat itu terlihat menyeramkan, penerangan yang minim dengan suasana yang mencekam juga jarak yang agak jauh dari pemukiman penduduk dan malah menambah kesan horror.

"Jadi di sini tempatnya..?"

Siapa itu? Aku langsung menoleh ke belakang tempat asal suara dan menemukan Sensei sedang bersandar di pohon, sejak kapan?

"Se…Sensei" ucap kami serempak dengan kaget. Bagaimana tidak kaget, seseorang yang sebelumnya berada di gedung sekolah lama dan lima detik berikutnya sudah berada di tempat berbeda, satu detik setelah perpindahan kami. Dan lagi dia adalah seorang manusia.

"Hey, tidak usah sekaget itu bisa kan?" Sensei berbicara dengan santai, tidak menggubris keadaan kami yang kaget atas tindakannya. Sebenarnya siapa dia ini. "Cepat selesaikan urusan kalian, ada yang datang tuh" Lanjut sensei dengan menunjuk ke belakang kami dengan dagunya.

Hah, apa, ada yang datang, siapa? Kami kembali menoleh ke pabrik itu, siapa itu? Terlihat perempuan dewasa mengintip disela pintu pabrik yang terbuka dengan dada yang besar dan teanjaaaaang. Waaaw.

Aku ingin berlari ke wanita itu tapi tidak jadi saat Buchou menggumamkan kata "Iblis liar" dengan wajah yang sangat serius. Ini pertamakalinya aku melihat wajah Buchou seserius ini.

Dan pertempuran pun dimulai, Klub Penelitian Ilmu Gaib dengan Iblis liar penunggu pabrik kosong. Dimulai saling memanas-manasi dari iblis liar itu kepada kami. Dari pertarungan yang sengit itu aku hanya bisa merutuki nasibku yang tidak dapat berbuat apa-apa.

Tidak seperti Kiba dengan bidak kuda yang pandai dalam memainkan pedangnya dengan kecepatanya yang sulit terlihat oleh mata biasa, Koneko-chan dengan bidak benteng yang mempunyai kekuatan super. Akeno-san dengan bidak Ratu yang dapat menembakan petir dari tanganya dan Buchou, memegang bidak Raja dari kelompok kami yang mempunyai kekuatan pemusnah, power of destruction.

Sedangkan aku, aku hanya seorang Iblis yang berpangkat Pion. Bidak terendah yang ada di permainan catur. Aku merasa tidak berguna.

Aku melihat Sensei yang mulai berjalan kepada kami, kami pun sama, berjalan menuju sensei.

Kami pun sudah berkumpul di hadapan sensei dan Sensei nampaknya akan mulai berbicara.

"Sensei lihat kekuatan kalian masih kurang, tapi dalam hal kerja sama team kalian bisa dikatakan hampir sempurna." Eh… maksud Sensei kami kurang kekuatan? Jadi kekuatan Buchou dan Akeno-san yang menyeramkan itu kurang cukup.

"Kalian harus lebih giat lagi dalam berlatih, terutama kau Issei" Aku menunduk, 'aku tau itu Sensei'.

"Jangan bersedi Issei-kun, kamu akan aku latih supaya lebih kuat" aku kembali mendongak menatap Buchou yang memberiku semangat dan kembali menatap Sensei.

Sensei tiba-tiba saja mengeluarkan senyuman menyeramkan, pandanganya mengarah ke pabrik tempat Iblis liar yang sudah dimusnahkan Buchou dan berjalan melewati kami.

Kami terus memperhatikan Sensei, tapi saat aku melihat kemana pandangan sensei tertuju aku kaget. Di sana, di pabrik tadi terdapat tiga iblis liar dengan penampilan yang berbeda-beda.

Iblis Liar yang pertama berupa laki-laki dewasa dengan badan seekor kuda dengan membawa pedang besar seperti belati yang terlihat tajam.

Yang ke dua berupa perempuan dewasa dengan badan ular dan dia juga membawa pedang, tapi pedangnya lebih kecil dan ramping dan terlihat sangat ringan.

Dan yang terakhir adalah Iblis.. tidak, dia lebih cocok di sebut Monster. Dengan penampilan yang besar dengan kepala seperti kodok tapi terdapat gigi-gigi runcing yang tajam juga badanya yang seperti gorilla. Di tangannya terdapat kapak besar dan seperti ada noda darah yang mengering di sana.

Aku yakin dialah bosnya. Tampaknya dia marah karena anak buahnya kami musnahkan. Ini semakin gawat. Mungkin dengan mudah mereka akan menghabisi kami, dengan keadaan kami yang belum seratus persen kembali seperti semula. Itu tidak mustahil.

Tapi beda lagi dengan Sensei, sepertinya dia tidak takut dan malah tampak semakin bersemangat dengan kemunculan tida Iblis liar tersebut. Aku harus membantu Sensei, harus.

Saat Sensei sudah ada di depan kami semua, Sensei kembali menengok kea rah kami, tepatnya kearah Buchou. Sensei mengulurkan tanganya.

"Rias-san, bisa berikan kunai yang tadi aku berikan" rupanya Sensei meminta kembali kunainya. Buchou megambilnya dari kantong dimensi pribadinya dan memberikanya pada Sensei.

Sejak pertarungan dimulai, kunai yang seharusnya dipegang Buchou disembunyikanya di dimensi pribadinya.

"Ini sensei, memangnya untuk apa?" Benar Buchou,memang untuk apa kunai itu, apa Sensei mau melawan tiga mahluk menyeramkan itu hanya dengan satu senjata pendek bercabang tiga itu.

Sensei menerimanya dengan tenang dan kembali menghadap tiga iblis liar.

Tanpa ragu Sensei melemparkan kunai tadi kearah Iblis liar. Aku melihat kemana arah lemparan Sensei. Apa sengaja kau melesetkan Sensei?

Kunai tadi meleset dari sasaran yang aku perkirakan adalah bos dari tiga Iblis liar. Kunai Sensei menancap di tanah belakang nya.

"Dasar manusia rendahan, apa hanya dengan mainan itu kau bisa membunuhku" Ejekan terdengar dari bos Iblis liar. Sensei tidak terpengaruh, dia hanya diam seakan ucap-hinaan itu hanya angin.

Aku melihat Sensei menaikan tangan kananya dan dari tangan nya keluar percikan seperti petir membentuk sebuah pedang.

Aku kaget, Sensei bisa seperti Akeno-san yang dapat mengeluarkan petir. Aku menoleh ke Akeno-san yang ekspresinya sama dengan ku, juga yang lainya tidak jauh beda eksperesinya dari kami.

Kira-kira pedang yang terbuat dari petir buatan Sensei itu panjangnya satu setengah meter. Jangkauan yang memungkinkan untuk digerakan dengan mudah dan tidak merepotkan.

Setelah itu Sensei hanya diam, seakan menunggu untuk diserang terlebih dahulu. Wajahnya menunjukan keseriusan dan tidak ada kesan meremehkan musuh.

Sama dengan sensei, tiga iblis liar tadi hanya diam dan memasang kuda-kuda.

"kalian menjauhlah dari sini" Tanpa menoleh ke kami, Sensei menyuruh kami untuk menjauh. Entah apa alasanya untuk menyuh menjauh.

Aura yang di pancarkan Sensei menyuruh kami untuk segera menurutinya. Aura pemimpin yang sama seperti Buchou, tapi ini lebih kental.

Kami pun segera menjauh dan mengawasi Sensei dari kejauhan.

Aku melihat sensei yang mulai bergerak dan berjalan dengan menggoreskan pedang petirnya ketanah, menghasilkan bekas melintang di sana.

*sring*

Apa itu? Tiba-tiba saja sensei menghilang.

"Aaaarrrgg…."

Aku alihkan pandanganku ke sumber suara yang berpusat di Iblis liar tadi dan aku terkejut. Di sana sudah tergeletak Iblis liar yang berbadan ular dengan kilat yang menyambar-nyambar dari tubuhnya. Terlihat dada bagian kirinya berlubang dan mengeluarkan banyak darah, tepat di bagian jantung.

Sensei juga di sana, tepatnya di belakangnya. Cepat sekali pergerakan sensei, mungkin lebih cepat dari Kiba.

"Aku tidak bisa melihat pergerakan Sensei tadi, dia sangat cepat. Lebih cepat dari pada aku" aku menoleh kebelakang, dimana kiba bergumam. Eksperesinya juga sama denganku. Kaget dan entah apa itu.

"Aaaarrrrgg…"

Kembali terdengar suara mirip seperti yang pertama, tapi yang ini suaranya seperti laki-laki sedangakn yang tadi bersuara perempuan.

Aku kembali menoleh ke pertarungan Sensei. Di sana kembali sudah tergeletak Iblis liar berbadan kuda. Badanya tidak utuh, semua kaki dan tanganya putus, juga terdapat lubang di dada sebelah kirinya, tepat di jantungnya. Petir masih menyambar-nyambar dari tubuhnya.

Sedangkan iblis liar bertubuh ular tadi sudah melebur menjadi abu. Itu juga terjadi pada ibis yang barusan terbunuh, badanya melebur menjadi abu.

Kini Sensei tinggal menghadapi pimpinanya. Sungguh hebat Sensei, dalam waktu yang sangat singkat sudah dapat memusnahkan dua Iblis liar. Aku yakin bukan ini saja kemampuan Sensei, masih banyak yang belum dikeluarkanya.

Sensei nampaknya sedang berbincang-bincang dengan Iblis liar itu. Sensei Nampak tenang berbicara sedangkan Iblis liarnya nampak sangat marah.

Jarak yang lumayan jauh dan angin yang lumayan kencang tidak memungkinkan kami untuk mendengar percakapan mereka walau pun kami iblis yang mempunyai pendengaran yang di atas rata-rata.

Mereka memasang kuda-kuda, lebih tepatnya hanya Iblis liar tadi yang memasang kuda-kuda bertarungnya, sedangkan Sensei hanya diam dengan santai seakan tidak terpengaruh atas ancaman yang akan di layangkan iblis liar itu.

Pedang petir sudah hilang dari tangan kanan Sensei dan kunai yang sedari tadi di tangan kiri Sensei berpindah ke tangan kananya, seperti terselimuti angin yang kencang berwa biru.

Kunai berlapis aura Sensei atau apalah itu. Aku yakin itu sangat kuat, lebih kuat dari pada kapak yang sedang dibawa Iblis liar itu.

Iblis liar tadi dengan bringas menyerang Sensei, sedangkan Sensei hanya loncat kebelakang setiap kapak yang di bawa Iblis liat itu ingin membelah tubuhnya.

Iblis liar tadi berhenti melayangkan seranganya dan berbicara. Aku yakin Iblis liar iru mengejek sensei karena terus menghindar dari seranganya.

Ini dia, Sensei memasang kuda-kuda diikuti oleh Iblis liar. Kunai Sensei masih bercahaya biru. Sensei melemparkanya ke Iblis liar tadi dengan kecepatan yang sedang.

Menundukan badanya sehingga kunai bercahaya biru Sensei melewati bagian atas tubuhnya dengan mudah.

*buuummm*

Apa itu? Sempat terlihat Sensei muncul tepat di atas Iblis liar itu dan memegang kunainya lalu menghantamkan seperti bola biru seukuran bola sepak ke punggung Iblis liar itu.

Debu masih mengepul di sana dan tak lama kemudian menghilang ditiup angin malam. Terlihat Sensei yang dengan gagahnya berdiri di atas mayat Iblis liat tadi. Rambutnya yang panjang sepunggung melambai-lambai tertiup angin.

Sensei melanngkah turun dari mayat itu dan wuss… seperti debu, tubuh Iblis liar tadi hilang, melebur menjadi dedu dan tertiup angin.

Kami berlari mendekat menuju Sensei dan menanyakan segala hal yang kami ingin tanyakan. Sensei pun menjawab semua pertanyaan kami dengan tenang dan dari situ pula aku mengetahui bahwa Sensei merupakan bukan manisia biasa.

Dan dari situ pula aku meminta Sensei untuk menjadi guruku dan mengajari ku cara bertarung. Karena aku yakin bahwa Sensei dapat menjadi guru yang baik bagiku. Itu tadi, sebelum Sensei setuju.

Tapi sekarang, setelah Sensei setuju untuk menjadi guru pembimbingku menjadi lebih kuat, aku menyesal. Kenapa menyesal. Bayangkan saja, setelah berbicara "Baiklah Issei, aku akan menjadikanmu lebih kuat" dia langsung mendekat dan menyuruh membuka bajuku.

Bodohnya aku, aku menurut saja pada Sensei. Setelah itu Sensei menempelkan telapak tangan kananya padaku dan tubuhku serasa memberat. Aku langsung berlutut, tidak kuat menerima berat badanku yang tiba-tiba memberat.

Aku melihat ke perut yang barusan di sentuh Sensei. Di perutku terdapat symbol aneh berbentuk lingkaran yang di tengahnya terdapat angka limapuluh. "Badanmu sudah ku beri segel pemberat berbeban limapuluh kilogram. Satu minggu lagi aku akan menaikanya menjadi seratus." Katanya.

Wajahku langsung pucat seketika. Apa anda bercanda Sensei, itu terlalu berlebihan.

Aku mencoba bertdiri dari berlututku dengan bantuan tangan Sensei. Awalnya terasa berat tapi disaat aku berdiri badanku menyesuaikan dengan perlahan dan aku mulai melepaskan pegangan sensei.

Berjalan dengan susah payah seperti anak yang sedang belajar berjalan. Lima meter berjalan dan cara berjalanku mulai agak normal. Yah mau bagaimana lagi, dan malam ini pun aku di antarkan Akeno-san pulang kerumah.

Sungguh hari yang melelahkan. Aku segera beranjak ke kamar tudur dan merebahkan tubuhku dan tidur.

.

.

.

.

.

**TBC..**

Bagaimana chapter kali ini…?

Maaf nggak bisa balas Reviewnya. Review kalian sungguh membuat semangat. Dan masalah pairing mohon maaf, tidak bisa cepat-cepat.

Aku akan memasangkan Naruto dengan Rossweisse(mantan Valkyrie) ,dia juga guru kan. Ku rasa cocok untuk si Naruto…

Bagaimana….?

Atau mungkin yang lain….?

Yang penting tetap Review….**.OK.**


	4. Chapter 4 Imouto

Akhirnya dapat update walaupun words-nya sangat sedikit. Yah mau bagaimana lagi, kehidupan nyata saya memang ribet dan sangat sulit untuk meluangakan waktu untuk melakukan hobi saya yang satu ini.

Semoga belum puas dan langsung baca saja. : )

Warning: OOC, **Typo(S), **dapat menyebabkan serangan jantung, kanker, impotensi, gangguan kehamilan dan janin(?).

**NARUTO SENSEI**

**Chapter 4_Imouto**

SEBELUMNYA….

Issei P.O.V. Menceritakan tentang sudut pandang Issei menghadapi sesuatu yang berhubungan dengan Sacred Gear dan hal Supranatural, dia telah berubah menjadi Iblis dari keluarga Gremory. Menyaksikan teman dan Senseinya bertarung dengan Iblis Liar di pabrik bekas dan menjadi murid dari Naruto. Senseinya yang ternyata memiliki kekuatan misterius dan belum di ketahuinya kekuatan itu dari mana.

.

.

.

.

Chapter 4… Imouto

Lima hari setelah penyerangan di pabrik bekas dan aku masih terus menjalani profesiku sebagai Guru di SMU Kuoh.

Menjadi Guru sangat menyenangkan dan mengasikan tapi kadang juga menjengkelkan dan menguras banyak tenaga dan pikiran.

Hari ini selama sekian lama aku mengajar dan sampai sekarang jam sekolah berakhirpun dia tidak kelihatan. Dia yang ku magsudkan adalah Issei. Tidak seperti hari-hari sebelumnya saat di sekolahan, Issei akan selalu mencariku disaat ada waktu luang.

Untuk sekedar berbincang dan meminta mengajarinya beladiri yang lainya. Lima hari ini Issei telah meningkat kekuatanya. Gaya bertarungnyapun unik, dia lebih cenderung ke gaya bertarung jalanan.

Refleknya juga agak membaik dari pertama aku melatihnya. Ternyata juga beban yang aku berikan lima hari yang lalupun tidak jadi masalah buatnya.

Maka kemarin sore saat kita berlatih akku menaikan beratnya menjadi 100 Kg.

Tapi mengingat sekarang Issei tidak sekolah aku merasa Issei sedang tidak enak badan dengan beban dan cara aku melatihnya.

Tidak. Tidak mungkin dia menyerah dengan keadaan badanya. Aku sudah mengenal sifatnya, dia seperti aku dimasa lalu yang keras kepala, pantang menyarah, bodoh dan lainya. Juga mesum tentunya.

Jadi kemana saja dia selama seharian ini. Aku rasa aku harus menanyakanya pada Rajanya, Rias Gremory.

"Jangan dekati gereja itu lagi !"

Sebelum aku memegang gagang pintu klubnya aku mendengar suara feminim berkata, aku rasa itu suara Rias, sedang berbicara dengan siapa dia.

"Gereja merupakan wilayah yang bertentangan dengan Iblis seperti kita"

Mungkin anggotanya ada yang mendekati gereja. "Kamu akan memicu pertikaian Iblis dengan pengikut Tuhan hanya dengan menginjakan kaki disana"

Dia melanjutkan, dan juga sepertinya angota keluarganya ada yang melanggar aturanya. Yah, mau bagaimana lagi, mereka memang Iblis yang seharusnya menjadi musuh pengikut Tuhan dan dilarang untuk mendekati tempat-tempat yang suci.

Aku tanpa memperdulikan mereka yang sedang berbicara dan langsung masuk. Tampak di dalam, Rias yang masih membuka mulutnya hendak berbicara, duduk di mejanya dan Issei yang berdiri di depanya. Dia memakai seragan sekolah. Tapi kemana saja dia saat jam pelajaran berlangsung.

Menurut sahabat semesumnya Issei tidak masuk sekolah, jadi aku khawatir apa benar dia sakit.

Tapi lihat sekarang, dia berdiri dengan tegang di depan Rajanya dan tidak terlihat keberatan dengan berat tubuhnya.

"Maaf tidak mengetuk pintu dulu" ujarku.

Yah mungkin aku bersalah dengan pembicaraan mereka yang terganggu dengan adanya kehadiranku di sini.

"Lanjutkan saja, jangan anggap Sensei ada. Setelah selesai aku ingin mendengar penjelasan dari Issei. Kemana saja dia seharian ini? Tidak masuk sekolah dan sekarang memakai seragam sekolah."

Mereka menatapku dengan pandangan yang aneh ketika aku tanpa dosa melangkah dan duduk di salah satu sofa yang terdapat di ruangan itu. Akeno yang pengertian segera membuatkan ku teh.

Kau sangat pengertian terhadap Gurumu ini Akeno, aku yakin kelak kau akan menjadi istri yang hebat dan dapat menyenangkan suamimu.

Teh yang disajikan Akeno seperti biasanya, tidak manis dan tidak terlalu pahit. Dia tersenyum ketika aku meminum teh buatanya dan aku tersenyum padanya juga memujinya.

Pembicaraan antara sang Pawn dan King tetap berlanjut. Dan sekartang aku mengerti kemana saja Issei tidak masuk, dia mengantarkan dan sekaligus berkencan dengan biarawati yang jelas-jelas adalah pengikut Tuhan yang merupakan musuhmu.

Pantas saja Rias marah besar, apalagi dia mengantarkanya sampai di dekat Gereja.

Apa dia ingin mati untuk kedua kalinya.

Issei mengalah dan perdebatan pun berakhir dengan kemenangan Rias untuk memperingatkan Issei.

Aku pulang saat mereka memulai kegiatan mereka tepat jam 8 malam.

Malam berganti pagi, siang, sore dan malam lagi. Pagi dengan ke sekian kalinya menyambutku kembali, mengharuskanku untuk pergi bekerja di SMU Kuoh seperti kemarin-kemarin.

Kemarin aku tidak berkunjung ke ruang klub Rias. Terlalu malas untuk setiap hari datang ke klubnya. Jadi aku berkunjung tiap dua hari sekali.

Kemarin juga issei sudah diperingatkan oleh Rajanya untuk tidak mendekati Gereja dan tempat suci lainya.

Dan sekarang setelah dua hari kejadian itu aku kembali berkunjung ke klubnya lagi.

Sore ini aku kelelahan setelah mengajar dan melatih issei. Aku ikut issei ke ruangan klub dan melihat para iblis membicarakan hal-hal yang tak penting menurutku.

Mataku mulai berat dan aku mengusir Issei yang duduk di sebelahku dari sofa. Dia awalnya protes dan akhirnya menurut saat aku memberikan buku icha-icha taktik.

Salah satu novel Ero Sannin itu masih tersimpan rapi di gulungan penyimpanan miliku.

Aku tidak memperdulikan Issei yang sedang menjerit kensenangan saat membaca isi novel yang ku berikan dan segera bergegas untuk tidur.

Aku terbangun. Tepat saat jam 10:15 dan langsung disambut dengan pertanyaan dari seiblis cantik berambut hitam panjang dengan senyum palsunya.

"Apa tidurnya nyenyak Sensei"

Aku menoleh ke asal suara dan menemukan Akeno. Aku tidak menjawab, melainkan mengambil posisi duduk dari berbaringku.

Di ruangan ini aku hanya melihat Kiba, Akeno dan Rias, serta Koneko dan Issei kemana?

"Diamana budakmu yang dua lagi?" tanyaku penasaran.

"Mereka…"

Belum menyelesaikan ucapanya, sudah ada lingkaran merah bersinar di lantai ruangan dan memunculkan Koneko.

Setelah melihat Koneko dengan santai duduk bersebelkahan dengan Kiba, aku kembali memandangi Rias untuk memintanya melanjutkan ucapanya.

"Mereka…?" lebih tepatnya Issei.

"Issei….." Tiba-tiba saja Rias seperti mendapatkan firasat buruk. Matanya melebar seperti teringat akan sesuatu yang sangat penting. Aku menghela napas, kembali ucapanya tidak dilanjutkan.

"Issei dalam bahaya.."dan sekarang Issei dalam bahaya,"Segera siapkan sihir teleportasi" Suruhnya mutlak ke Akeno.

Hah….

Semuanya berdiri, termasuk aku juga.

Untung aku sudah menanam segel hiraishin di kaki anak menyebalkan dan bikin repot itu, aku akan mudah menuju tempat dimana Issei berada.

Kelompok Rias sudah pergi dengan lingkaran sihir, aku sudah menghitung seberapa lama mereka akan sampai di tempat tujuan mereka yang jauh maupun dekat adalah sekitar dua menit. Waktu yang cukup lama untuk menyelamatkan seorang yang mungkin sekarat.

Aku pernah bertanya kepada Issei 'berapa cepat lingkaran teleportasi keluarga Rias berpindah' dia menjawabnya 'sangat cepat Sensei, aku rasa tidak lebih dari 5 detik'.

Jika seperti yang dikatakan Issei, maka aku berasumsi perpindahan itu melewati lorong waktu dulu dan sampai ditempat tujuan, mereka melambat dan waktu terus berjalan dengan semestinya.

Bukan langsung berpindah ke tempat tujuan.

Berbeda denganku, aku cukup melakukan hiraishin saja dan…..

Hemmm. Terlihat Issei sedang tertunduk dengan darah yang masih menetes dari salah satu betisnya juga punggungnya yang seperti tersayat senjata tajam.

Issei yang menyadari kehadiranku dan segera menoleh.

"Se…. Sensei…" panggilnya lemah. Dia tampak sudah tidak tahan lagi, mungkin sebentar lagi dia akan pingsan. "To…. Long"

Dan dia pingsan.

Aku mngalihkan pandanganku ke seseorang yang ada di ruangan ini. Ada biarawati berambut pirang sedang pingsan dan pendeta berambut pirang juga berusia sekitar dua puluh tahunan sedang tersenyum gila.

Dia sedang membawa pistol dan pedang bercahaya putih.

"Yo.. yoo… bantuan rupanya… apakah anda ini pengikutnya…?" pengikutnya?, aku ini gurunya!, kau ini kenapa, kau ini pendeta tapi kelakuanmu seperti orang gila.

Biarawati tadi sedang tergeletak tidak berdaya di samping tembok, pakaianya terlihat sobek. Mataku memincing melihat pendeta gila di depanku ini. Aku belum menjawab pertanyaanya.

Seseorang yang mempunyai sifat seperti ini apa pantas disebut dengan pendeta, dia lebih cocok disebut pembunuh berdarah dingin.

Aku mengalihkan pandanganku ke ruangan yang berbau anyir ini. Uh, orang biasa akan langsung menjerit dengan sekencang-kencangnya dan pingsan saat melihat ini.

Di ruangan ini terdapat sosook manusia yang sudah tidak berbentuk lagi. Tangan, kaki, serta kepala sudah terpisah dari tubuhnya. Darah dengan sangat banyak menggenang di ruangan ini.

Aku berasumsi dialah pelakunya. Tidak mungkin Issei melakukan semua ini apalagi biarawati yang tergeletak di sana. Dia lebih kejam dari pada Iblis sekalipun.

Dia melihatku dengan wajah gilanya dan memiringkan kepalanya, sepertinya dia menunggu jawabanku.

"Tidak, aku bukan pengikutnya." Aku melihat dia belum puas dengan jawabanku, aku melanjutkan, "Aku gurunya"

Tawa mengglegar dari mulutnya. "Senseinya..? aku kira Iblis-kun ini tidak punya Sensei"

Sempat juga terlihat wajah kagetnya dan cepat ditutupinya kembali dengan senyum gilanya.

Perdebatan ini akan panjang dan jika diteruskan aku yakin Issei tidak akan tertolong. Aku memandangi Issei yang sedang pingsan. 'anak ini terlalu lemah, mungkin aku harus lebih keras lagi untuk melatihnya'.

Tampa ada peringatan pendeta gila tadi merengsek maju dan menyerangku dengan pedangnya. Dengan reflek yang bagus aku menghindar kesamping dan menendang pergelangan tanganya yang memegang pedang.

Otomatis dia melepaskan pedangnya dan menjatuhkan pistolnya untuk memegangi tanganya, dia mengallihkan pandanganya keatap, tempat dimana pedangnya menancap.

Aku mengambil langkah menjauh 3 meter ke belakang.

Masih tetap memegangi tanganya dan sedikit merintih kesakitan dia memandangku tajam. Aku tetap santai dengan pandangan menyelidik dan bersiaga apabila orang yang berada di depanku ini melakukan pergerakan yang tak terduga.

"Bangsat.." ucapan kasar tertuju padaku.

Dan dia kembali mengambil pistolnya dengan tangan kiri, sepertinya tangan kananya sementara tidak bisa digunakanya.

Dia arahkan pistolnya padaku dan aku tanpa membuang waktu langsung mengambil kunai di segel yang berada di lengan ku.

Aku melemparnya cepat dan tepat di lubang larasnya sebelum pemantiknya ditekan, kunaiku berhasil membuntu dan membelah setengah pistolnya.

Dia melihat hasil lemparanku dan menampilkan wajah marah. Dibuangnya pistol yang sudah tak berguna itu dengan sembarangan.

"Dasar pistol mainan"

Dia mengambil kuda-kuda dan aku bersiap untuk serangan jarak dekatnya,tapi tepat saat dia akan menyerang maju lingkaran sihir muncul di samping kananku dan menampilkan 4 iblis keluarga gremory.

"Apa yang sedang terjadi Sensei?" Rias bertanya mewakili semua keluarganya.

Aku menunjuk pendeta gila tadi."Dia mencoba membunuh Issei, dan dia telah membunuh klienmu" dan aku kembali menunjuk mayat yang tak berbentuk lagi di sudut ruangan.

Mereka semua menutup mulut mereka dan menggeram marah. Koneko memegang meja dan siap untuk dilemparkan. Kiba sudah bersiap dengan pedangnya. Tangan Akeno memunculkan petir kuning.

Dia berjalan ke biarawati. "Dasar tidak berguna" dia menendangnya, "Kenapa mereka dapat menembus penghalang yang kau pasang"

Aku merasa kasihan dengan biarawati itu, dan aku ingin menolongnya tapi di atas pendeta gila tadi sepeti ada lubang dimensi tecipta.

"Malaikat jatuh sedang datang kemari" gumam akeno.

Kata itulah yang menghentikanku, ini akan semakin merepotkan jika diteruskan.

Rias menuju Issei yang sedang pingsan dan mengangkatnya. "Kita pergi akeno, aku tidak mau perang terjadi karena kita" Rias melihatku, aku juga melihatnya. "sebaiknya Sensei juga"

Masuk dalam lingkaran sihir, mereka semua tertelan kedalamnya dan sebelum itu koneko yang memegang meja melemparnya ke pendeta gila tadi.

Aku tersenyum. Lemparan bagus Koneko, kau berhasil mengenainya dengan telak.

Aku kembali melihat biarawati yang masih pingsan tadi, rambutnya pirang, wajhnya terlihat polos dan seperti ada kesedihan diraut wajahnya.

Hati nuraniku tersentuh dan memaksa untuk menolongnya, Naruto namaku dan aku tidak mungkin meninggalkan dan membiarkan orang yang kukenal maupun tidak tersiksa maupun dalam kesusahan.

Dan tanpa diketahui pendeta gila tadi yang sedang mengelus kepalanya yang sakit tertimpa meja dari Koneko, aku segera melesat membawa biarawati itu.

"Hoi brengsek, jangan bawa si jalang itu. Dia masih bisa kami manfaatkan sebagai _alat_ penyembuh kami"

Aku menoleh ke biarawati di gendonganku, jadi dia selama ini dimanfaatkan.

Dimanfaatkan, memanfaatkan boleh saja tapi yang menjadikan aku marah adalah kalimat _sebagai alat. _Sudah cukup aku kembali mendengar kata itu. Kata dimana seseorang dimanfaatkan sebagai alat.

Aku menoleh padanya dengan mata sharingan menyala. Aku marah, sudah hampir lupa aku dengan kata menyedihkan itu. Aku tak ingin melihat seseorang dimanfaatkan sebagai alat lagi.

"Hoo… hooo… hooo" dia tertawa gila lagi, namun tanpa bisa diPungkiri lagi bahwa sangat terllihat bahwa dia ketakutan. Terlihat dengan tanganya yang bergetar dan pelipisnya yang meneteskan keringat.

"Namaku Freed Zelzan, aku adalah salah satu anggota kelompok Eksorsisme tertentu." Hemmm.. jadi itu namanya. "dan Sensei Iblis-kun namanya siapa"

Dengan tersenyum aku berkata "Naruto" dan aku melakukan hiraishin dengan membawa biarawati yang belum ku ketahui namanya ini menuju ke apartemenku.

.

.

.

.

Nama dari gadis malang itu belum aku ketahui dan untung hari ini adalah hari minggu sehinngga aku dapat mengurusnya dengan lebih maksimal.

Pagi hari dia sudah terbangun dari pingsanya dan menanyakan padaku"Di mana ini" saat aku membawakan sarapan pagi padanya di kamar tamu. Aku hanya menjawab "Kamu sedang ada di apatermenku. Siapa namamu?"

"A.. Asia Argento" jawabnya gugup.

Mungkin dia sedikit takut atau belum terbiasa berbicara dengan orang asing seperti aku ini. "Tadi malam kamu aku selamatkan dari pendeta yang akan membunuhmu"

Dia tersentak akget dan menunduk. Aku meletakan makanan yang ku bawa di meja samping tempat tidur. Aku kembali melihat biarawati pirang yang bernama Asia Argento tadi, dia juga melihatku.

"T… tapi aku harus kembali ke gereja, pasti mereka mencemaskanku" dia bersikeras untuk bangun dan berniat kembali ke gereja bekas itu.

Aku mendekat dan membantunya untuk duduk di tempat tidur,"Meski badanmu sudah sedikit sehat, tapi kamu tidak aku perbolehkan untuk keluar dari rumah ini"

Aku menoleh ke minuman yang ada di atas meja sebelah kamar tidur dan mengambilnya, "Minumlah, dan makan yang lahap, jika sudah agak baikan kamu boleh hanya sekedar keluar kamar ini." Aku memperingatkan dengan wajah serius dan tersenyum di akhir kata, "Ok..?" lanjutku riang dan keluar kamar.

.

Hari minggu ini aku gunakan untuk bersantai dan membersihkan apartemen, aku sudah berbicara pada Issei hari ini tidak ada latihan. Toh dia juga belum sembuh dari luka kemarin, mungkin juga besok dia masih tidak akan masuk sekolah.

Sedang mengepel lantai aku dikagetkan dengan munculnya asia disampingku.

"Eumm.. maaf paman, aku mau ke dapur untuk…"

Tanpa menyelesaikan ucapanya pun aku sudah tau dia akan membersihkan alat makannya di dapur, "Ya.. silahkan saja"

Dan aku kembali melanjutkan pekerjaanku.

Dengan adanya Asia yang ada di apartemenku dan membantuku untuk bersih-bersih semua pekerjaan rumahku cepat berakhir.

Awalnya aku menolak dibantu tapi dia berkata bahwa ini sebuah bentuk balas budinya terhadapku kerena menyelamatkanya.

Akupun hanya memberinya tugas yang ringan saja. Jujur aku masih khawatir dengan keadaanya yang bisa dibilang masih kurang fit itu.

Setelah semuanya selesai, kami membersihkan diri. Aku sebagai urutan pertama mandi dan berikutnya asia. Dari pagi asia memakai piyamaku yang kebesaran di tubuhnya, karena seragam biarawatinya sobek akibat semalam.

Dia tadi menjahitnya dan kini dipakainya, dia terlihat anggun dan serasi dengan pakaianya itu.

Asia bercerita padaku tadi bahwa dia dikucilkan dan dibuang dari gerejanya dulu karena menyembuhkan Iblis. Dan dia diasingkan di sini, di kota kuoh bertempat di gereja tak terpakai di pinggiran kota.

Dia sebatang kara sekarang, tidak ada seorang yang bisa dipercayainya kecuali Issei dan aku mungkin.

Aku jadi kasihan denganya dan ingin mengangkatnya menjadi adik mengingat usiaku yang sekarang seperti 25 tahunan.

Tidak mungkin 'kan aku mengangkatnya sebagai anak diusiaku yang seperti 25 tahun ini mempunyai anak usia sekitar 17 tahun.

Dan ketika kami sedang bersantai di depan tv aku melihatnya sedang fokus menyaksikan tayangan di tv.

"Ne, Asia" dia menoleh padaku."Iya..?" dan memiringkan kepalanya, menambahkan kesan imut di wajahnya.

Aku tersenyum dan melanjutkan, "Berhubungan kamu tidak punya siapa-siapa, aku ingin mengangkatmu menjadi adik angkat ku"

Di tesentak ,terlihat berpikir. Aku berharap agar dia mau menjadikan aku sebagai Nii-san angkatnya. Aku belum pernah mempunyai adik tapi aku pernah mempunyai anak, tumbuh dewasa sampai melampauiku dan...

Aku memperhatikan Asia dan tatapanku berhenti di matanya, ia mulai berkaca-kaca,"kamu mau…." Lanjutku.

Setetes air mata jatuh melintas di pipi mulusnya ketika dia mengerjapkan matanya, dia mengangguk dan menerjang memelukku.

Dalam pelukanku dia terisak dan terus bergumam, "Aku mau.." dan "Aku sangat berbahagia"

Aku mengelus punggungnya dan akan membuatnya bahagia mulai dari sekarang. Aku akan membuat keputusanya untuk menjadi adik angkatku sebagai hal yang indah baginya, dan tidak menyesalinya.

Dan juga sebisa mungkin aku akan menjauhkanya dari hal-hal yang berbau supranatural. Secred gearnya tetap aku latih tapi aku larang untuk digunakan kecuali sangat tedesak.

Kami dalam posisi saling berpelukan dalam waktu yang cukup lama. Asia sudah tidak menangis lagi, aku meregangkan pelukanya.

Dan ternyata dia tertidur,terlihat dia tersenyum dan bekas air mata yang ada di pipinya. Aku menghapusnya. Mungkin dia kelelahan setelah membantuku seharian membersihkan apartemen.

Aku menggendongnya ke kamar, membaringkanya dan menyelimutinya. Aku mengecup keningnya dan berkata, "Tidur yang nyenyak yah Imoutoku.."

Aku berbalik dan menutup pintu, tidak lupa mematikan lampunya.

.

.

.

Pagi datang dengan cepat, aku segera bangun dan menuju ke dapur untuk sekedar minum segelas air, dan ternyata di sana sudah ada Asia yang sedang memasak dengan bersenandung ria.

Aku mendekatinya. "Sedang masak apa, untuk Nii-san yah..?"

Dia awalnya kaget dengan kehadiranku yang tiba-tiba menurutnya, tapi setelah dia mengetahui yang datang adalah aku dia tersenyum`dan mengangguk, "Aku berharap euumm.. Nii-san suka masakanku"

Dia menunduk, mungkin malu dan tidak terbiasa memanggilku dengan sebutan Nii-san. Yah, aku memakluminya, sejujurnya aku juga belum terbiasa memanggilnya dengan sebutan Imouto.

Aku menyadari kegugupanya. "Lma-lama juga terbiasa" aku tersenyumm lebar. "Nii-san akan mandi dulu"

Dia menoleh cepat padaku, "Nii-san akan pergi kemana.?" Tanyanya cepat.

"Nii-san 'kan sudah bilang kemarin, Nii-san ini guru, jadi harus mengajar di sekolah." Lalu aku cepat melesat ke kamar mandi.

.

.

Aku sudah rapi dan juga sudah sarapan makanan yang dibuat Asia. Ternyata masakanya enak, tidak kalah dengan masakanku sendiri.

Aku berdiri, bersiap untuk berangkat. "Asia, mau mengantarkan Nii-san sampai depan rumah?"

Asia melihatku dan meninggalkan segala apa yang dia kerjakan. "Nii-san akan berangkat?" aku tersenyum, dia seperti tidak rela berpisah dengan ku.

Aku mendekatinya dan mengusap pucuk kepalanya. "Jangan murung begitu, mau tidak mengantarkan Nii-san?" tanyaku untuk yang ke dua kalllinya.

Aku harap kamu tenang saja asia. Aku akan mengurus segala sesuatunya agar kamu bisa bersekolah di sana.

Nii-san tidak akan membiarkanmu jauh-jauh dariku apalagi kamu memiliki sacred gear yang dapat menyembuhkan, itu akan sangat beresiko untukmu diincar mahluk-mahluk supranatural.

Kami berjalan dengan aku di posisi depan di ikuti Asia. Sesampainya di depan aparteman aku berbalik menghadap Asia.

"Nii-san akan berangkat dan kamu jaga rumah yah, kunci semua pintu dan jangan biarkan orang asing masuk rumah." Aku tersenyum dan melanjutkan, "Mengerti?"

Dia menanguk dengan tersenyum.

Setelah aku berbalik dan berjalan pergi asia kembali kedalam rumah dan menutup pintu, terdengar juga seperti pintu yang di kunci. Aku diam-diam tersenyum.

Baik-baik yah di rumah.

Sesampainya di sekolah dan mengajar sampai sekarang jam istirahat.

Aku belum menemui issei, aku menoleh ke kanan dan kiri mencari iblis anggota dari Club Penelitian Ilmu Gaib.

Sangat beruntung. Bukan aggotanya yang ku temui melaikan langsung ketuanya yang datang padaku. Aku tersenyum.

Setelah jarak sudah cukup dekat, aku bertanya. "Bagimana keadaan Issei?"

Rias tersenyum, "Tenang saja Sensei, asia tidak apa-apa, cuman paha dan punggungnya saja yang luka, aku menyuruhnya tidak masuk hari ini."

Baiklah aku mengerti, "sukurlah, dia memang merepotkan"

.

.

Setelah itu aku tidak berbicara lagi dengan murid-murid. Aku kembali mengajar sampai jam pelajaran berakhir.

Aku tidak menyadari bahwa sekarang di apartemenku sedang ada penghuninya, Asia Argento yang sudah menjadi Imouto ku sejak minggu sore kemarin.

Aku pun pamit pulang pada guru-guru yang masih ada di ruangan.

Di perjalanan aku mampir ke toko pakaian, sekedar membeli pakaian untuk Asia, mengingat dia tidak punya pakaian selain seragam biarawatinya.

Aku keluar toko dengan tersenyum dan rasa puas yang besar, 'Semoga Asia suka dengan apa yang ku beli untuknya ini'.

Tidak terasa jam di tanganku sudah menunjukan pukul empat lebih lima. mungkin di apartemen Asia bertanya-tanya pada dirinya sendiri kenapa aku belum pulang juga.

Aku mempercepat langkahku untuk segera sampai di apartemen dan memperlihatkan apa yang sedang ku bawa ini padanya.

Perjalanan yang kemarin terasa singkat pun kini menjadi sangat terasa lama. Mungkin karena ketidak sabaranku ini.

Dan akhirnya setelah sekian lama berjalan dengan ketidak sabaran sampai juga aku di depan pintu apartemen. Segera aku ketok pintu.

"Asia, tolong buka pintunya. Ini aku Naruto-Niisan mu"

Aku menunggu dengan tidak sabar tapi tidak ada jawaban. Aku kembali mengetok sampai yang ketiga kalinya.

Tidak ada jawaban, ini semakin membuatku merasa khawatir 'dimana kau Asia'. Aku mencoba membuka pintu.

"Dikunci, lalu kemana dia?"

tidak kehilangan akal dan masih sayang pintu untuk ku rusak aku melakukan hiraishin ke ruang tamu dan segera saja menyusuri semua ruangan yang ada di dalam rumah tapi Asia masih tidak aku temukan.

Hiraishin kembali kulakukan menuju bagian luar pintu. Membalik karpet bertuliskan _wecome,_ ada kunci di bawahnya. Jadi dia keluar?

Oh, aku lupa. Issei mungkin mau membantuku untuk mencari asia, dia 'kan pernah berjumpa denganya.

Aku mendeteksi dimana Issei berada dengan segel hiraishin dan aku berpindah.

Aku sampai di depan issei yang ada di tengah kolam yang berada di taman kota. Dia terlihat berantakan dengan bercak darah di bagian perutnya.

Dia masih belum menyadari kehadiranku dan masih menunduk. Dia tampak bergumam.

"Kenapa aku begitu lemah, menyelamatkan gadis saja aku tidak bisa" Dia berbicara sendiri.

"maafkan aku..."

Aku mendengar gumaman issei. Mengalihkan pandangan ku ke sekitar, hmm.. dia habis bertarung yah. Dengan siapa..?

Aku mendekat. " bangunlah issei, dan ceritakan apa yang terjadi"

Issei tersentak dan menatapku dengan air mata yang mengalir. "S-Sensei, kenapa aku begitu lemah, menyelamatkan gadis saja aku tidak bisa"

"Memangnya kau menyelamatkan gadis itu dari apa"

"Dari Malaikat Jatuh"

"Dan namanya..?"

Dia kembali menunduk dari menatapku.

.

.

.

**.**

"**ASIA"**

**DEG….**

**TBC.**

Sedikit 'kan…?

Yah mau bagaimana lagi, kesibukanku sebagai manusia yang harus menghasilkan uang untuk biaya hidupku sendiri ini memang sulit.

Sekian dan review yah, tapi nggak maksa kok...XD

.

.

.

.

Da-daaaaaah…..


	5. Chapter 5 Menyelamatkan Imouto

.

….SEBELUMNYA….

.

"Bangunlah Issei, dan ceritakan apa yang terjadi"

Issei tersentak dan menatapku dengan air mata yang mengalir. "S-Sensei, kenapa aku begitu lemah, menyelamatkan gadis saja aku tidak bisa"

"Memangnya kau menyelamatkan gadis itu dari apa"

"Dari Malaikat Jatuh"

"Dan namanya..?"

Dia kembali menunduk dari menatapku.

.

.

.

"**ASIA"**

**.**

**.**

**DEG….**

**NARUTO SENSEI**

**Chapter 5_Menyelamatkan Imouto**

Azazel, nama itu yang ada di pikiranku saat aku mengetahui yang menculik Imouto-ku adalah bagian dari Fraksi-nya.

Aku harus menemuinya dan menyeretnya ketempat dimana Asia berada dan dia harus bertanggung jawab atas apa yang telah di perbuat bawahanya.

Jika tidak, dia akan menjadi budak ku.

"Sensei tidak apa-apa" Aku tersentak, "Aku dari tadi memanggil Sensei, tapi Sensei malah melamun"

"Maaf Issei, ada apa?"

"Maukah Sensei membantuku untuk menolong Asia bersamakku?"

Tanpa kau mintapun aku akan menolong Asia, Issei. Dia merupakan adikku, mana mungkin aku yang merupakan Nii-san-nya meninggalakan dan membiarkanya begitu saja.

Senseimu ini bukanlah orang yang seperti itu.

Issei menunduk, "Aku yakin Buchou tidak akan mengizinkanku menolong Asia yang merupakan bagian dari musuh kami"

"Tapi aku yakin, dengan adanya Sensei dan aku saja itu sedah cukup untuk mengalahkan semua Malaikat kotor itu" lanjutnya cepat dan mendongak menatapku dengan tatapan keyakinanya.

Dia berdiri dan membungkuk, "Aku mohon Sensei, tolong aku untuk membawa Asia kembali, bukankah Asia sekarang adalah adik Sensei"

Dia tau, apa Asia sudah memberitahukannya tadi?

Sudah pasti. Asia anak yang polos dan gampang untuk dipancing dan dipengaruhi, dia juga mudah akrab dengan orang yang baru saja ditemuinya.

Aku ingin tau kenapa Asia pergi keluar dari rumah padahal sudah aku larang untuk keluar.

"Itu sudah pasti Issei, tapi aku akan membawa seseorang yang akan bertanggung jawab untuk semuanya" Aku mendongak, menatap langit sekedar untuk menerawang dimana keberadaan Malaikat Jatuh bersayap enam pasang itu.

Aku kembali melihat Issei yang memandangku seolah bertanya 'siapa dia?'.

"Kau akan tau sendiri nanti"

Aku menoleh ke pergelangan tanganku dimana jam tangan selalu berada di situ.

Ini sudah jam lima sore dan sebentar lagi akan gelap. Semoga aku tidak terlambat menyelamatkan Asia.

'tunggu Nii-san, Asia. Nii-san pasti akan menyelamatkanmu'

"Sensei, aku pergi dulu. Siapa tau Buchou mau membantu ku-maksutku kami menolong Asia"

"Silahkan Issei, Sensei juga ada keperluan untuk mencari orang itu"

Issei mengangguk dan melesat pergi dengan kencang. Aku juga tidak ketinggalan.

Aku juga berpindah ke apartemen untuk berganti baju, tidak mungkin jika aku pergi dengan pakaian dinas guru seperti ini.

Dan sekarang setelah beganti baju dengan pakaian yang sederhana dengan bawahan jeans longgar dan atasanya kaos hitam berlengan panjang.

Semua senjataku tidak perlu aku hiraukan, aku dapat membuat senjata dari apa saja dan kunai favoritku berada dalam segel di tanganku.

Dengan ini aku keluar dari apartemen, menguncinya dan melesat menuju danau tempat aku terakhir bertemu denganya.

'Tidak ada, dimana dia'

Aku kembali melesat pergi, meloncat dengan suara yang hampir tidak terdengar diantara atap rumah dan gedung dengan kecepatan maksimal.

Aku yakin dengan kecepatan ini manusia biasa tidak akan melihatku.

Tujuanku selanjutnya adalah sungai tanpa ikan yang menjadi tempat kami bertemu untuk pertama kalinya.

'Tidak ada juga, sebenarnya dimana dia. Apa dia ada di tempat dimana Asia sekarang berada dan memimpin jalanya ritual seperti yang dikatakan Issei'

Aku menggelengkan kepala dan berjalan mendekat ke sungai yang mengalir tenang.

Tidak mungkin Azazel melakukan itu. Dia bilang padaklu dulu bahwa dia lebih suka melatih pengguna Sacred Gear dari pada mengeluarkanya dari tubuh penggunanya dan menanamkanya pada dirinya sendiri.

"_Jika hal itu dilakukan, maka kemampuan Sacred Gear tidak akan mencapai maksimal, tidak seperti pengguna aslinya yang dapat memaksimalkanya sampai batas tertinggi Sacred Gear itu"_

Aku masih ingat kata itu. Jadi tidak mungkin dia melakukanya.

Pandanganku kuarahkan ke air sungai, disana ada pantulan cahaya orange matahari yang telah tenggelam.

Pemandangan yang cukup indah.

Dan tiba tiba.

.

.

"Hey, apa kau Naruto? Sedang apa kau disana?"

Aku tersentak, aku hafal suara ini. Suara yang terkesan malas dan santai, mengingatkan ku dengan teman _membosankan_ ku.

Aku menoleh dengan cepat, tidak ku hiraukan leherku yang akan sakit jika hal ini aku lakukan dengan berlebihan.

Dia di sana. Tepat tiga meter di belakangku. Sedang membawa joran pancing dan ember untuk ikan khayalanya.

Dengan satu loncatan aku sedah kerada di dekatnya. "Nampaknya kau datang dengan terburu-buru untuk menemuiku"

Dia tau magsudku. Sudah hilang wajah malas dan bosanya dan digantikan dengan wajah serius seperti ku.

Mungkin setelah dia melihat wajah dan tatapan seriusku dia mengerti situasinya.

"Apa yang telah terjadi"

Tanpa menunggu dua detik aku menjawab, "Anak buahmu berulah, dan aku mau kau ikut aku untuk menemui mereka, sekaligus untuk memberi mereka hukuman" aku melihat dia belum memberikan respon, maka aku tambahkan.

"Mereka berniat untuk melakukan ritual pada suster gereja yang memiliki Sacred Gear bertipe penyembuhan"

Kaget dan di susul dengan marah, itulah ekspersi yang dapat Aku baca dari raut wajah Azazel.

Dia mendongak menatap langit dan bergumam, "Melakukan ritual, aku yakin itu untuk mengeluarkan Sacread Gear pada pengguna. Tapi itu akan membuat penggunanya mati"

Saat mendengar gumamanya aku kaget. Aku baru saja memiliki adik 24 jam yang lalu dan sekarang dia terancam mati.

Tanpa persetujuanya aku memegang tangan Azazel dan membawanya dengan Hiraishin.

Tujuanku adalah tempat yang kuyakini bahwa di sana merupakan tempat Malaikat Jatuh itu menyembunyikan Asia.

Gereja tidak terpakai di pinggiran kota. Terasa dengan aura malaikat jatuh yang berpusat di sana.

Tanpa menunggu dua detik aku dan azazel sudah ada di depan gereja itu.

Aku melihat azazel yang tampak memegang perutnya. Dia menyadari aku memperhatikanya dan menoleh padaku.

"Sihir apa yang kau gunakan sampai aku merasa mual seperti ini, dan itu sangat cepat"

Aku hanya tersenyum sebentar dan kembali dengan wajah seriusku.

"Jika jurus ini di gunakan dengan segel tidak ada efeknya, tapi tanpa segel akan terasa mual sepertimu" aku mengingat saat aku menggunakan jurus ini untuk pertama kalinya.

"Itu yang terjadi jika pertamakalinya kau berpindah dengan jurusku, lama-lama juga terbiasa"

Dia kembali berdiri dengan benar dan nampaknya mualnya sudah hilang. "Dasar anak buah pembangkang"

Desisnya menghadap pintu gereja.

Dan tanpa kami duga dari arah belakang kami muncul tiga Iblis yang sangat aku kenali.

Mereka adalah Issei, Kiba dan Koneko. Rias dan Akeno dimana?

Tiga iblis reinkarnasi itu berlari mendekat pada kami.

Issei yang jadi Iblis pertama yang mencapai kami dan disusul Kiba dan Koneko secara bebarengan.

Mereka mengambil napas sebentar.

"Siapa dia Sensei?"

Pertanyaan yang sudah aku duga dari Issei ini tidak membuatku bingung untuk menjawab.

Aku melihat Azazel yang tampak tidak terganggu oleh kedatangan mereka. Dan aku kembali menghadap Issei.

"Kalian nanti akan tau dengan sendirinya" jawabku misterius.

Terlihat wajah Issei yang sedikit cemberut atas jawabanku. Tapi dengan berhari-hari dia latihan denganku, dia mengetahui sedikit sifatku.

Terutama sifatku yang satu ini. Keras kepala. Tidak ya tidak, tidak dapat di ganggu gugat lagi.

Issei sudah tenang dan tidak lagi memikirkan jawabanku. Dia memandang tajam Azazel, tapi yang dipandang tidak merasa terganggu, dia malah tersenyum misterius.

Merasa tidak menemukan apa yang dia cari dari mahluk yang dipandang, dia mengalihkan pandanganya ke pintu gereja.

Tekatnya sangat kuat, terlihat dengan pandanganya yang tajam. Aku tersenyum, kau sangat mengingatkanku pada diriku yang dulu sekali Issei.

"Sebaiknya kita tidak membuang waktu lagi Sensei, jangan hanya tersenyum melihatku"

"Eh…? I-ia kau benar Issei"

Dan kami langsung melesat menuju pintu.

Berhenti tepat satu meter dari depan pintu gereja secara serempak. Lima detik kemudian Koneko dan Azazel maju secara bersamaan.

"Biar aku saja yang membukanya" Azazel yang sedah memegang gagang pintu berbicara pada koneko.

Sedangkan dengan Koneko, dia mendesis tidak suka. Dari tatapan bencinya, dia tampaknya sudah tau bahawa Azazel adalah seorang Malaikat Jatuh.

Pelan tapi pasti Azazel membuka pintu dan kami masuk keruang-kudus. Ada altar dan kursi panjang, ini seperti ruang kudus biasa. Lilin di tengah ruangan dan lampu penerangan menerangi ruang-kudus itu.

Tunggu, ternyata ada yang salah….. kepala patung orang yang disalib hancur, benar-benar tidak menghargai tempat ibadah.

Kami menoleh kesegalah arah, dimana semua mahluk yang ada disini. Apa mereka melarikan diri dengan adanya pimpinan mereka di sebelahku ini.

Siapa itu….?

Ada kepala berambut pirang sepertiku mengintip dari salah satu tiang.

Sharingan aku aktifkan untuk memperjelas pengelihatanku.

Hmmm… Aku tau dia, dan aku mengenalnya.

Namanya adalah Freed Zelzan.

"Keluarlah, aku tidak akan menyakitimu jika kau tidak macam-macam"

Seperti biasa, walau dalam keadaan genting sekalipun mahluk astral bersayap 12 di sampingku ini selalu berbicara dengan santai.

Perlahan Freed memunculkan dirinya dari tiang bangunan.

"Yoo.. yoo.. kenapa anda bekerja sama dengan musuh, apa anda perhianat?"

Senyum gilanya membuatku muak.

Jika aku masih seperti yang dulu mungkin aku sekarang berteriak-

"Di mana kau menyembunyikan Asia?"

Ah. Sudah diwakili Issei, aku jadi kasian padamu issei karena mewarisi sifat berisikku.

Sedangkan dengan Azazel mengeluarkan sebagian aura membunuhnya yang diarahkan ke pendeta gila tadi.

Aku menyeringai. Lihat itu, dia berkeringat dingin.

Oh tunggu, bagaimana dengan iblis di sampingku yang satunya.

Yaa ampun, mereka semua berlutut.

Aku memegang pundak Azazel dan mengarahkan daguku kearah Issei, Kiba dan Koneko.

Azazel menghela nafas dan menurunkan tekanan auranya.

Aku kembali melihat mereka yang perlahan berdiri.

Mereka semua memandang Azazel dengan pandangan takut.

"Ad-ada tangga rahasia di bawah altar itu" dia berhenti sejenak untuk menelan ludahnya dengan susah payah, "Kalian bisa gunakan tangga itu untuk menuju ruang ritual"

Aku melihat tempat yang di tunjuk Freed. Jadi di sana tempatnya.

Sebentar lagi Asia , Nii-san akan menyelamatkanmu.

Baru satu langkah kakiku bergerak, aku dikagetkan dengan Freed yang penyakit gilanya kambuh.

"Tapi kalian akan menemukanya dengan keadaan tidak bernyawa… khahahahhahhaah…"

Tawanya menggelegar, diikuti dengan tanganya yang melemparkan sesuatu kelantai.

*blashh*

Cahaya yang menyilaukan mencul dari tempat dia melemparkan benda itu.

Kami semua menutup mata, begitu membuka mata dia sudah menghilang.

Persetang dengan dia, yang terpenting adalah Asia.

aku tidak akan membiarkan mu menjadi mayat.

Aku janji.

Disaat kami sampai di ruang yang dimagsud, di hadapan kami sudah ada puluhan malaikat jatuh dengan posisi bertarung.

Tapi yang anehnya mereka tampak ragu.

Oh lupa, salahkan saja Azazel yang berjalan tepat di belakangku sehingga tidak terlihat dengan jelas.

Kami berhenti. Tapi mahluk yang berjalan pelan di belakangku masih berjalan dengan santai menuju depan kami.

Malaikat jatuh yang awalnya dalam posisi siaga memelototkan mata mereka dan cepat-cepat berlutut.

"…..Issei-san, Nii-san, to….long"

Suara ini.

Aku clingak-clinguk mencari dimana sumber suaranya. Hal yang sama di lakukan oleh Issei.

Dan pandangan kami berkenti di tempat tertinggi di ruangan ini. Asia sedang terikat di salib dan terlihat sedang pingsan.

"Raynareeee" Issei menggeram, "Apa yang telah kau lakukan padanya?" Teriaknya.

Dia tidak menjawab malah bersujud.

"Apa yang telah kau lakukan raynare?"

Aura menguar dengan liar dari tubuh azazel ketika dia berjalan menghampirinya.

Nada bicaranya tetap santai. Berbanding terbalik dengan tindakanya.

Aku menghampirinya dan menepuk pundaknya, "Kau urus bawahanmu yang lainya biar dia aku yang urus"

Aku kembali fokus ke Asia. Mataku yang sudah berubah ke mata _Eternal Mangekyo Sharingan _sasuke kugunakan untuk melihat bagaimana keadaan Asia sebenarnya.

Gawat, detak jantungnya melemah. Sangat jelas terlihat bahwa dia bernafas dengan susah payah.

Bagaimana bisa aku sesantai ini saat adikku sendiri sedang sekarat.

Aku meloncat ke tempat asia dengan sekali lompatan dan melepaskan ikatanya pada tiang salib.

Aku memeluknya lembut. Nafasnya tidak teratur dan dia membuka mata.

Ah, dia tidak pingsan.

Rupanya kau masih bertahan.

"Dia akan mati, Sacred Gearnya sudah ada padaku…"

Aku menoleh ke Raynare dengan mata merah menyala.

Dia tersentak kaget, badanya bergetar hebat. Genjutsu sudah aku tanamkan padanya supaya tidak kemana-mana.

Aku menghiraukan Azazel yang sedang memberi hukuman pada bawahanya dan Issei yang sedang berlari kemari diikuti Kiba dan Koneko.

"…..Nii-san" aku menoleh,

"Ya, ini aku, bertahanlah" jawabku lembut.

"….Terimakasih te-telah memperhatikankku, menjadikanku adikmu, aku sangat senang dan….. maaf…."

"…..Asia"

Kenapa ini. Matanya terpejam dan bibirnya tersenyum.

Aku mengguncang-guncangkan tubuhnya berharap dia protes akan tindakanku.

"Asia.."

Aku kembali memanggilnya. Ini tidak benar, apa yang terjadi.

Jangan lagi, kumohon. Sudah cukup aku menyaksikan orang di dekatku menderita dan akhirnya mati.

Aku mendekatkan jariku pada hidungnya. Dia tidak bernafas. Pergelangan tanganya aku genggam, berusaha mencari ada denyut nadi yang masih ada.

Tidak, ini tidak mungkin. Apa aku pembawa sial bagimu Asia?

Aku kembali menoleh ke Raynare yang masih diam dengan badan gemetar dan mata melotot.

"Kembalikan milik Asia yang telah kau curi"

Dengan pandangan kosong Raynare melepaskan cincinya dan diberikanya padaku.

Cincin yang merupakan wujud dari Sacred Gear asia ini aku pasang di kedua jari manis Asia.

"…Hah, Sensei apa yang terjadi" Issei datang dengan nafas tak beraturan. Memang jarak dari sana ke sini lumayan jauh.

Dia melihat asia yang tak bernyawa di gendonganku. Dia mendekat dan memegang pipinya.

"bangunlah, aku ada di sini. Aku janji jika kau bangun aku akan mengajakmu ke game center dan bermain bersama, aku akan membelikanmu boneka itu lagi jika kau ingin… tapi tolong. Bangunlah demi kami."

Issei menangis dan terus mengelus pipi asia.

Aneh. Seharusnya sacred gearnya bereaksi kenapa tidak.

"Sudahlah issei, mending kita bawa saja asia ke ruang-kudus"

Mereka mengangguk.

Yah, lebih baik asia dibawa kesana, di sana aku dapat membaringkan asia diatas meja dan berusaha menghidupkanya.

"Ayo…." Setelah itu aku berpindah ke ruangan-kudus.

Segera aku membaringkan tubuh tidak bernyawa Asia di salah satu meja.

*braak*

Pintu gereja hancur terkena hantaman energi.

Sosok berambut merah dan hitam yang berkibar masuk ke dalam.

Debu menghilang dan menampilkan Akeno dan Rias.

"Sensei…." Aku menoleh ke belakang tepat saat Issei keluar dari ruang ritual diikuti Kiba dan Koneko.

Mereka semua berlari kearah kami kecuali Rias dan Akeno yang berjalan santai.

"Bagaimana keadaanya Sensei.."

"Apa Sensei sudah menemukan jalan untuk menghidupkanya"

"…"

Kiba bertanya dan disusul oleh Issei,sedangkan Koneko hanya diam dengan wajah datar imutnya.

Aku menggeleng. Secepat inikah kau pergi Asia, bahkan aku belum sempat membahagiakanmu. Membelikan barang yang berguna untukmu.

Jika kau mati. Apartemenku akan kembali sepi.

Aku heran, kenapa air mataku tidak keluar. Apa aku terlalu kebal dengan perasaan ini.

Perasaan kehilangan.

Pasti. Tidak dapat dipungkiri jika aku tidak kebal dengan hal semacam ini. Tidak dapat aku hitung berapa kejadian yang mirip seperti sekarang.

Yang bisa aku lakukan hanya memeluknya erat. Memberi kehangatan pada tubuh asia yang sudah mendingin.

Tiba-tiba lingkaran sihir aneh berwarna putih muncul tidak jauh dari kami dan memunculkan azazel.

Dia mendekat. "Maaf atas anak buah ku, sungguh aku tidak tau akan masalah ini. Mereka menghianatiku" Dia berkata dengan perasaan bersalah.

Issei menggeram dan kaget sedangkan yang lainya hanya kaget.

"….Kau pemimpin mereka?" dengan masih menggeram issei bertanya.

"Lebih tepatnya pemimpin fraksi Malaikat Jatuh"

Iblis yang ada di sekitar kami melotot dan seakan berkata 'jangan bercanda'

Azazel mendekatiku dan asia. "Percuma, dia tidak akan hidup lagi walau sudah kau tanamkan lagi Sacred Gear padanya. Aku pernah melihatnya. Seseorang yang telah mati tidak dapat dihidupkan kembali dengan menanamkan kembali Sacred Gearnya yang telah diambil"

Aku tersentak, jadi karena itu Sacred Gear Asia tidak merespon pemiliknya.

"bagaimana kalau Asia dihidupkan kembali menjadi Iblis. Bisakan buchou?" Issei menyahut.

Menjadi iblis? Jangan. Aku sudah berjanji kepada diriku sendiri bahwa aku tidak akan membiarkan Asia terlibat dalam hal supranatural.

"…hmmm. Itu juga bisa. Jujur saja, aku sebagai Malaikat Jatuh tidak dapat menghidupkan Manusia atau mahluk lainya. Kami hanya menunggu malaikat yang mempunyai sifat buruk dan akhirnya di jatuhkan. Itu sebabnya populasi kami paling sedikit diantara Fraksi lain"

"kau terlalu banyak bicara seperti biasa Azazel. Tapi maaf, aku tidak akan membiarkan Asia menjadi Iblis atau yang lainya kecuali manusia"

"tapi Sensei…"

Aku menghiraukan perkataan issei yang menyangkal keputusanku dan membawa asia ke lantai yang tak terdapat banyak bangku.

Aku membaringakanya dilantai.

Ini adalah cara satu-satunya yang dapat aku pikirkan untuk menyelamatkan Asia.

Menghidupkanya dengan jurus Rinne Tensei. Aku pernah melihat Pain menghidupkan Pain yang lain tapi nagato tidak mengalami kematian.

Ini pantas dicoba, dengan cakraku yang penuh ini aku tidak usah menghawatirkan kehabisan cakra.

Mengambil dua langkah kebelakang. Menghiraukan tatapan sekelompok Iblis dan pemimpin Malaikat Jatuh di sana.

Ku pejamkan mataku dan mengalirkan sejumlah cakra ke mata bertujuan merubah doujutsuku menjadi Rinnegan.

Kubuka mataku cepat dan membentuk segel ular.

Aku perlu konsentrasi dengan jurus ini. Aku pernah menyaksikan Pain _Jigokudo_ membangkitkan kembali Pain yang lain dengan jurus ini.

Melepaskan segelku dan mengarahkan telapak tangan kananku ke Asia dan menggesernya ke sampingnya. Tempat di mana kepala Raja Neraka akan muncul.

*zhuuu*

Lingkaran ungu tercipta di sana dan sosok patung kepala Raja Neraka muncul.

Membuka mulutnya dengan lebar dan mengeluarkan lidahnya untuk mengangkat Asia dengan lembut.

Dibawanya Asia dalam mulutnya sampai tak terlihat. Menutup mulut dan mengunyahnya dengan perlahan.

Tidak lebih dari 15 detik, kunyahanya berhenti dan sosok itu kembali membuka mulutnya.

Aku menunggu dengan tidak sabar apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya.

Itu dia. Sebuah tangan keluar dan memegang gigi dari patung kepala Raja Neraka.

Perlahan tapi pasti Asia keluar dengan tangan kiri memegang dahinya.

Ketika dia keluar dari mulut itu. Sosok patung kepala Raja Neraka tadi menghilang ke dalam tanah.

Aku menonaktifkan Rinnegan dan mendekat kearahnaya lalu memeluknya.

Dia kaget dan masih linglung, mungkin dia berfikir kenapa aku masih hidup dan seperti sedang tidak terjadi apa-apa.

"…..Nii-san, dimana Issei-san" gumamnya.

Ah, kau tersadar, "Dia di sana. Ayo kita pulang.." ajak ku setelah melepaskan pelukan.

Dia tidak menolak dan mengeratkan genggamanya pada tanganku.

Pandanganya menuju tempat yang ku tunjuk dan tersenyum.

Kini cakra ku tinggal setengah setelah penggunaan jurus tadi.

Tapi walaupun dengan cakra setengahku sekarang, aku masih dapat berjalan dengan benar dan menghampiri sekumpulan Iblis dan pemimpin Malaikat Jatuh yang sedang menganga syok.

"…Issei san" teriak Asia lantang.

Sedangkan dengan anak yang di teriakinya tersadar dan bergegas berlari menghampiri Asia.

Dia melepaskan pegangan tanganku dan menghambur memeluk Issei.

"Apa kau tidak apa-apa"

"..Aku tidak apa-apa Issei-san"

"Baguslah, eumm.. Sensei, tadi itu jurus apa. Anda seperti tuhan, dapat menghidupkan kembali seseorang yang telah mati.."

"Ceritanya panjang issei"

Dan kami pun pulang ke rumah masing masing.

Yah, setelah aku menjelaskan dengan sesingkat-singkatnya apa yang barusan mereka lihat.

.

.

.

Keesokan harinya aku berangkat dengan Asia. Dia sudah memakai seragam perempuan khas SMU Kuoh.

Tadi malam aku sudah konfirmasi dengan Rias selaku adik dari penyumbang terbesar sekolah ini.

Dia dengan lapang dada menyetujui dan mengurusi semua berkas-berkas untuk sekolah Asia.

Tadi malam juga dia datang kerumahku untuk sekedar memberikan seragam yang sekarang di pakai Asia.

Itulah sifat dari Iblis bangsawan Gremory, baik hati, penyayang dan tidak sombong juga suka menabung,mungkin.

Dalam perjalanan kami Asia tidak kunjung menghilangkan senyumanya.

Kau sangat manis jika tersenyum Asia. Aku tidak mau kehilangan senyumanmu itu.

Aku akan mengajarimu tehnik beladiri, jika kau dalam masalah lagi dan seseorang tidak dapat menyelamatkanmu kau dapat membela dirimu sendiri.

Itu sangat berguna bagi dirimu. Dan urusan Sacred Gear aku serahkan pada ahlinya, Azazel.

"Nii-san, kita sudah sampai.."

Aku tersentak, "E-Eh, sudah sampai yah."

"Nii-san melamunkan apa.."

"Ah, tidak kok Asia" elak ku, "Ayo masuk. Kepala sekolah sedang menunggumu"

.

.

.

.

**TBC**

A/N.

Jujur aku sangat lemah dalam masalah Action.

Minta saran buat kedatangan pairing yang dinanti-nantikan dan konflik yang akan datang.

Jawab Review ch 4 kemarin.

**Uzumaki-Irat: **kan ini ceritanya dari sudut pandang Naruto.

**The KidSNo OppAi: **ini udah lanjut.

** .104: **Entahlah.

**Uzuuchi007: **Terimakasih.

** .585: **oke, ini udah di lanjut.

**Rizkyuzumiyaki603: **Naru-Asia itu aku buat genrenya Family bro.

**Antony Yamada: **harem yah, emmm. Jujur saya paling nggak suka harem. Harem itu nama paman saya, dan orangnya tuh nyebelin.

**President of Konoha: **oke.

** : **nggak janji.

**Baka Gaki: **okhe.

**Firdaus minato: **jangan harap untuk menemukan lemon dalam fic saya. Saya ini orangnya beriman loh tapi kadang juga sadis. Tadi pagi saja saya sudah membunuh burung Derkuku sebanyak 10 ekor. :V

**Nokia 7610: **ini sudah dilanjut.

**Neko Twins Kagamine: **iya, terimakasih neko-chan

**Mikaeru346: **Emang situ anak tunggal sepertiku…?

**Samsung84: **iya, ini sudah lanjut.

ini kenapa nggak pakek akun yah, pakek akun fb bisa loh. Nggak punya fb yah..?

tapi nggak papa. Yang penting udah review.

**Tamma:** itu mah kelewatan saat saya lagi koreksi.

**Uzumaki Bolt: **okhe.

**Chupachabra:** kalau masalah update nggak bisa janji aku.

Bagi yang nggak kejawab saya minta ma'af yah…

Dadaaaahh….


End file.
